A Choice
by Judge Kuma-san
Summary: AU. Taken place before the Choice battle. The Choice battle begins with a shocking discovery. Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes. Did he see things right whether who is the person who had helped him in the Choice battle?
1. Surprise

**Yo, Minna-san! This is my second story, hope you enjoy it.**

**Without further delays, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I own KHR, I won't made this fanfic.**

* * *

**A Choice**

* * *

Tsuna walked to the shrine quietly. It's been a week since Byakuran declared the Choice battle. Even though he finished his training, he can't get over his fear. He feared that Kyoko or Haru would get hurt while he fought Byakuran. If that happen, he can't forgive himself.

He sighed knowing that it was useless to stop his shouting guardians. They bickered earlier when they left the base. Even though Yamamoto isn't here, his self-proclaimed right hand man is still noisy as usual with the extreme boxer.

He sighed again after seeing the shouting won't stop anytime soon. He called Gokudera's name but it was useless due to the loud bickering that had taken place in front of him.

Reborn joined the bickering by kicking their heads. They stopped the time Reborn kicked them. Tsuna sighed in relief after hearing no more loud noises, only an evil smirking sound in front of him. Reborn is scary as usual with his gun pointed to his head. He founded it weird on how he possibly ended up getting a tutor from hell.

Tsuna screamed at the scene that had taken place in front of him like a high-school girl would scream. He can't take those evil smirks his tutor is giving him and his friends is lying on the ground in front of him.

"HIIIEE! Reborn, what did you do to them?!" Tsuna created a weird face before getting an answer from his tutor.

"Nothing, only knocking their heads with this hammer." He showed Tsuna his Leon shaped hammer, making Tsuna to scream even more knowing that his friends is going to be dead in no time if Reborn doesn't stop his doings. If only Reborn is nicer, but he founded that it's weird for the tutor to be nice towards other people, especially Lambo.

Tsuna scratched his head in fear of thinking a nice looking Reborn. It's not normal for the tutor to be nice. He tried to distract his mind with another imaginations of his. Surprisingly, the thing he imagined is Kyoko and Haru being soaked in blood.

He opened his eyes abruptly after imagining those scary imagination of his. Even though he opened his eyes, he still remember the blood soaked Kyoko and Haru. It's very disturbing to have a no-good imagination. He tried to think of something else, like Byakuran's face and his six funeral wreaths powers and abilities.

A figure suddenly stood in front of him, causing Tsuna to lose his balance for a minute. The most feared figure stood in front of Tsuna with a happy and cheery face and also a marshmallows in his left hand.

He took a bite of his marshmallow and greeted them with a cheerful 'yo'. Byakuran is a man like this?! A man who doesn't have any scary features like his guardians that had make-up, a scary looking mask, and a man who had beard with a red hair.

Tsuna's mouth created a gap when he saw the things that hid behind Byakuran's back. It's a crazy machine with cards. Byakuran noticed Tsuna's expression and explained the use of the crazy looking machine.

"Oh, you mean this?" Tsuna nodded, causing Byakuran to laugh at his shocked expression, "Hahaha, no need to worry, it's only a decoration." Tsuna's face switched between scared into confused.

Is that thing is really a decoration? Everyone knew that a crazy looking machine is an evil device that had almost killed the people it seen. For the first time in his life, he saw a crazy huge machine as only a decoration. But, what's a decoration doing in front of a shrine that can be described a hundred years old?! He's crazy, Byakuran is a twisted marshmallow guy.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes just to be sure at the view in front of him. But his eyes weren't wrong at all. The device existed in front of him with his enemy. He backed away after seeing the truth that standing in front of him. He can't believe his eyes. The marshmallow guy is really crazy for some reasons, even though he showed some normal living things for a living being, but his doings is beyond crazy.

He shot Gokudera a look and saw an indescribable expression, same to his. Gokudera sure is shocked seeing the huge device that blocked a mountain.

"Don't look so shocked, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's not like this decoration will last long here." The device vanished in a blink of an eye in front of them. "Now the misunderstanding is cleared, I can explain this short thing you need to understand." He stopped momentarily after seeing Tsuna's frown, "First, the battle is going to take place in a small place. Second, you need to draw these cards. Here, draw it."

Byakuran handed Tsuna the cards and smiled an evil smile to him. Tsuna gulped and closed his eyes before picking the cards. He grabbed one and hesitantly pulled it. The cards shown the lightning symbol. He thought that the symbol must mean something that's related to the lightning flames, and he's right at Byakuran's mention of lightning class flame.

"It's decided." Byakuran snapped his fingers and the cards are gone from his hands at the same time. "We'll hold the battle at the lightning arena." He smiled an evil smile before disappearing.

"What happened just now?" Gokudera asked both of the boxer and the bucking bronco. Wait, when the bronco arrived?! He's training with Hibari a few days ago.

Suddenly, Yamamoto appeared from nowhere, followed by the scary prefect, and also the stupid shark that had shouted by the time they arrived. Yamamoto greeted with a cheerful tone and a cheerful smile, while the prefect greeted them with an intimidating glare and also a dead glare to the all of them who is crowding in front of him.

Haru greeted them with another cheerful smile followed by a cough. She has been in the base this whole time, because of some unknown reasons. She is running when she noticed the time and got into the shrine in time. Luckily, Byakuran didn't notice her absence the time he showed his self. Haru smiled brightly at the all of them.

"Gome! Haru is late… Haru has something to do about things here and there…" She gave Tsuna a thumb before continuing her panting. It's quiet far from the base because Hibari is going to bite her to death if she trespass his territory.

Gokudera snorted at the stupid woman while Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera for being so cruel towards Haru. Yamamoto laughed at how clumsy she is when she tripped on something when she tried to reach Tsuna's hand and do something she usually do.

"Hahi!" She knocked her head hard at the shrine's floor. She stayed for a moment before standing on her own feet. She rubbed her aching forehead and groaned in pain before reaching Tsuna's hand for helping her balance. But Tsuna quickly pulled his hand from her grasp, causing her to lose her balance and fell for the second time on the cold hard floor.

She stood up and pouted cutely at Tsuna, but Tsuna ignored it. It made her heart broke to pieces after seeing Tsuna's ignorance towards her. She felt like crying, but not this time. This time, she had something to do, to support Tsuna and his friends. She kept telling herself that it would be fine, but seeing the view in front of her broke her heart more.

Tsuna blushed at Kyoko when he told her that he will protect her no matter what. If only Tsuna will say the same to her, but it won't happen, not in a year, not in ten years, and not in a hundred years. She smiled bitterly at the two of them before assuring herself that everything that had happened is just a dream.

She took a step back from her place before vanishing into the shadows of the trees. It hurt seeing the both of them together. It hurt to let herself be the one who always cheered everyone even though she didn't like it.

Reborn appeared from nowhere and greeted Haru with his usual 'Ciassu'. "Oi, we're going to go to the arena, you should join us." He gave Haru a hand and Haru gladly accepted it.

They gathered in the center of the shrine and Byakuran appeared from nowhere and greeted them with a 'yo' before giving instructions to them. "So, this is the rules. You'll be teleported to your base in the arena so you don't need to do the extra walking and also, this is an _all-out battle_. So, all of you must participate in this battle."

Tsuna's mouth created a gap after hearing the battle rules. An all-out battle that involved Kyoko and Haru. He can't believe it. His greatest fear is becoming true the time Byakuran mentioned the battle rules. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes and there's no illusion or dream. It's the reality, the cruel reality that had became a nightmare to him.

A voice broke Tsuna's stream of thought and he's not surprised when he met Haru's face is in front of him. He blushed at the Haru because his face is very near to her face."Tsuna-san?" She asked curiously when she saw Tsuna's serious face.

"Ah, Haru! Why are you so close to me?" Tsuna placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her, "If you're worried, then don't worry. I'll protect you with my life." He gave Haru a reassuring smile, telling her that it will be fine. Even though he said those words, when Kyoko and Haru are in danger, he will protect Kyoko first, not Haru. "You have a guset, Tsuna-san." Haru pointed at her back.

The guest gave Tsuna a smile, "Hello, Sawada-san. It's nice to meet you here."

Tsuna is confused seeing the girl who is standing in front of him. The girl gave Tsuna another smile before turning to Reborn. "Ojii-sama, it's nice to meet you. Okaa-san told me that you're a great person."

Reborn smirked after receiving the compliment she gave to Reborn. It's very usual for him to get greeted by an amazing person, the sky Arcobaleno. He gave his usual 'Ciaossu' to the guest and smirked at Tsuna's direction.

Tsuna knew the smirk is going to mean something bad. He searched for a reason to escape from his tutor crazy plan he's going to say. He waved at Reborn and the guest before running towards the forest behind the shrine, but sadly, Reborn had got him first by kicking his guts and therefore, he fell on the ground, half-conscious.

"Don't run from your guest. It's not nice." He gave Tsuna a smirk and shot a look to the guest who is standing in front of Tsuna's half-conscious body, "Anyway, this girl is Yuni. She will be staying with us for the rest of the battle and for your information, she is the Sky Arcobaleno."

Shoichi turned to the guest with a shocked look on his face. He can't believe it, "Wha-?! Reborn-san, is this really Yuni?! Yuni from the black spell, right?!" Gokudera face's expression turned from a worried look into a serious look. He looked at his right, and there he is, the bastard that had a fight with him not too long ago.

He gritted his teeth when he saw the Millefiore black spell leader, Gamma with his two other brothers. "Heh, long time no see." He snorted at the man and quickly pulled his dynamites from wherever he is hiding it. "I don't have time for a brat like you." He replied calmly before giving his 'Hime' a smile.

Tsuna finally came back to his senses only to see a very agitated Gokudera and also a man with a billiard stick in his hands. Tsuna can't take it anymore and finally, he fainted for the second time after arriving at the shrine.

Reborn sighed and changed his Leon into a hammer. He pounded Tsuna's head harshly, causing the brunette to open his eyes abruptly. Tsuna's head started to bleed after the tutor gave him the hard pound at his head.

Haru ran towards Tsuna with a look of shock and also fear. The tutor _did _hitTsuna's head really hard, in fact, his head isn't going to stop to bleed. Shoichi ran towards Tsuna with the first aid kit tool in his hands. He searched Tsuna's wounds but found nothing. "Cool, isn't it? It's a new model for my hammer. It spitted some tomato juice the time I pound it." He proudly shows the hammer to everyone who is present at that time.

And suddenly, a bright light engulfed them and in a count of seconds, the all of them vanished in a flash of an eye mysteriously.

* * *

They arrived at the base that Byakuran mentioned earlier. It's a big place to begin with. A thing like statues and other things is placed neatly in the room they were in.

Shoichi sighed in despair after seeing the base. It was useless to build a base at the first point. He shot a look to the base they had created and sighed again until Tsuna stopped his sighing, "What's wrong, Shoichi-kun?" Tsuna asked quietly before he turned his attention to the base, "It's nothing, Tsunayoshi-kun… I thought building a base is necessary… Because Byakuran-san told us to made our own base." He sighed again and again.

"What are you saying?" Tsuna raised his tone after hearing Shoichi's words, "We can't believe Byakuran no matter what! We're going to use the base you made. This place is for the non-combatants." He gave Shoichi another smile before he gave Shoichi a thumb.

Byakuran suddenly appeared in front of them, again. He greeted the all of them with his evil and mocking smile before showing them his guardians. The marshmallow fan doesn't look bothered the time Gokudera shouted some curses to him. "Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun. I won't kill your friends. But, if I win, I'll kill them." He gave Tsuna another evil smile and a wink before disappearing.

Tsuna's jaw dropped when he saw Byakuran's guardians. They're very scary, especially the guy who wore make-up.

"All right then." Reborn said with a playful tone before continuing his words, "We're going to attack them. First, the front is going to be attacked by Tsuna, the left is Gokudera, Yamamoto, and the stupid cow, and lastly, the right will be Ryohei, Hibari, and Chrome. We're going to attack the time the battle started. Prepare yourself for this final battle."

Tsuna nodded and send a smile to the all of them, except for one person, Haru. She is missing the time they arrived at the arena. He thought that she might be at Namimori because she's late again. It's good for her for not joining this life or death battle. The only thing that made him worried is about Kyoko's safety.

"Kyoko-chan, are you going to be alright?" Tsuna asked with a worried look on his face, while Kyoko nodded at him, causing his worries to go from his shoulder. "I'm okay, Tsuna-kun. Bianchi-san is here to protect me." She smiled another bright smile to Tsuna.

* * *

The battle began with the sound of explosions outside of their base. Tsuna had done preparing along with his guardians.

Tsuna jumped to his airbike, followed by his guardians. Yamamoto had offered Lambo a ride because Gokudera doesn't want to give the stupid cow a ride and Ryohei, well…he's unconscious for the moment after being bitten to death by the scary prefect.

The cause is because Ryohei insisted on giving Hibari a ride, while he declined it and in result, Ryohei angered Hibari and knocked out unconscious by Hibari. If only the boxer is quieter, this wouldn't have happened. Tsuna sighed at the view of the boxer.

Hibari walked past Tsuna with his Hibird. Tsuna trembled when the prefect walked past him with an aura full of anger and hatred shrouding him. Tsuna gulped when the prefect left the base still with aura full of dangerous.

Gokudera and Yamamoto had already left the base earlier because a certain someone is sending them a countless of deadly glare towards the both of them for crowding in front of him.

Tsuna sighed again and said his farewell to the all of them before leaving the base. He increased his airbike speed when the sky slowly turned dark and the wind grew colder as time passed during this life or death battle.

* * *

Tsuna can't pull his jaw up when he arrived at his destination. He wondered if he saw things right or Byakuran guardian played an illusion to him. He rubbed his eyes and smacked his head just for sure about the view that had taken place in front of him.

He's not wrong or mistaken. It's the real thing that had bothered him since he arrived at the battlefield. It's the person who he had thought missing during his discussion with his other guardians and companion. It's her. The cheery and bubbly girl who have fallen in love with him. The said girl stood from her sitting place and greeted Tsuna with her screechy voice. The girl is Haru.

The view in front of him is very unbelievable. It's Haru, and more importantly, what is she doing here?! "Haru! What are you doing here?! It's dangerous, go back to the base!" Tsuna shouted angrily at her, making her to back away for a few steps.

"Hahi? What Haru is doing here? Didn't Reborn-chan told you earlier?" Tsuna shook his head, signaling that he didn't know anything. Haru sighed, "That Reborn-chan…" she sighed again before giving Tsuna her sweetest smile, "Don't worry, Tsuna-san! Haru can protect herself!" she showed Tsuna her newly given ring.

Tsuna's jaw dropped even more when he saw the ring. He doesn't know anything about Haru's ring and she doesn't have one when she greeted Tsuna at Namimori shrine. Tsuna thought to himself that this must be Reborn doings and in a flash, Reborn's evil smirk flashed in his mind.

"Reborn-chan gave this to Haru! Pretty cool, isn't it?" And Tsuna is right. It's Reborn doings, it's a stupid thing to give Haru a ring and it was pointless, because Haru doesn't have any flame. "Haru…."

"Hai?" she turned to Tsuna's direction only to see Tsuna shrouded in anger. She stepped back after seeing the young boss anger. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! DON"T TELL ME THAT YOU TRAINED WITH REBORN AND YOU GOT THAT RING BECAUSE YOU COMPLETED HIS TRAINING!" Haru gulped before nodding slowly to Tsuna.

Haru's eyes reflected her fear perfectly. Seeing the young boss in anger is not very usual for her. Tsuna already screamed at her when she was trying to help Lambo out from trouble, but this shout felt very different from the last time.

"I thought so….So, when did you trained with Reborn?" Haru gulped before answering the young boss. His tone is very dark the time he asked Haru, "A-About a few months ago…But Tsuna-san, don't blame Reborn-chan for this! Haru is the one who asked Reborn-chan to train her!" Tsuna stared at Haru for a moment after realizing something.

'_Reborn must have trained her because he saw her resolve…As expected of him…'_ Tsuna took a step forward and shouted at Haru very loudly, causing the said girl to step a few steps back. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED THE TIME YOU TRAINED WITH THAT SADISTIC TUTOR!"

"Say that again and I'll blow your head." Tsuna heard his tutor voice just a moment ago. It didn't sound so clear, but his threat can be heard clearly. He screamed like a high-school girl before being warned by Haru about something. "Can you explain the situation here…?"

"Not now, Tsuna-san." Haru draw her guns out.

GUNS?! Reborn is crazy. Haru is the same as Reborn. The most noticed thing in her guns is the 'Haru and Tsuna' part she wrote on her gun prettily. Also, her guns have more similarities to Xanxus's. The change is only the 'Haru and Tsuna' part and also the flame she used. She use the lightning class flame. It's still a mystery though, about her training and other crazy things he saw today.

A moth in groups appeared out from the building, making its way towards Haru. She aimed perfectly and shooted them one by one with ease. "Tsuna-san, die." She shooted a white bullet to Tsuna's forehead and flames began to burst at his forehead. "The enemy is there." She pointed her guns at a building.

Slowly, the enemy appeared with mist shrouding it. It's the scary masked man he saw earlier. He quickly lit his gloves with his hard flames.

* * *

**How is it? Boring isn't it? I came up with the plot when I tried to think of another idea for my next story.**

**So, there you go. A story made up with a twisted imagination. I warn you, though... It's really not a normal story because of some reasons, my imagination went wild.**

**Review Please!**


	2. Unplanned Things

**Hello again , Minna-san ! Finally I finished the second chapter ! I kinda want to update it more early than usual... Whithout any further delays ...****  
**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR ! If i own it , I won't made this story !**

* * *

**Chapter II**

* * *

Haru shot Torikabuto with a plain bullet cloaked with Lighting flames , but he dodged the bullet skillfully making the bullet went through the building , leaving a huge hole. Tsuna flew towards Torikabuto and hitted him with his full power. He attacked Torikabuto without mercy , making Torikabuto unable to run or dodge. Torikabuto is being shrouded in mist , disappearing slowly from Tsuna's vision. He didn't know that the one he attacked is an illusion , the real Torikabuto is flying towards Haru's direction.

"Look out !" Haru turned around to see Tsuna with a confused look on her face. Tsuna gritted his teeth knowing it was too late to warn her , he flew to Haru's direction with his gloves at full speed

Haru flinched seeing Torikabuto is right in front of her with two chainsaws aimed at her head , she can't shot him because she's so much in shock. Before she could react to the situation , Tsuna hitted Torikabuto , sending Torikabuto to the other building. Tsuna fired his flames at the opposite direction , charging his most powerful X-Burner. He aimed at Torikabuto's direction before mist shrouded Torikabuto's body. Torikabuto slowly turned into a familliar girl with a painful expression on her face , blood is starting to drip from her mouth. He couldn't possibly hurt Haru because he is the one who promised her to protect her from anything , this made Tsuna to stop charging his X-Burner.

"Ts-Tsuna-san …. Be .. hind .. you" Her chocolate brown eyes holds the pain she feels right now, Her back is throbbing painfully and her stomach had a stinging feels on it because Tsuna hitted her brutally. She coughed blood , before closing her eyes slowly due to her pain. Torikabuto appeared from nowhere , ready to swing his chainsaw to Tsuna's neck. But Tsuna just stood there with guilt consuming his heart. Torikabuto swung his chainsa towards Tsuna , but he was stopped by an ice , covering the chainsaw with an unusual speed. Tsuna turned around to see Torikabuto who is struggling to get out from the ice , his expression is dark , the gentle orange eyes turned into a dreadful ones. The ice is beginning to cover Torikabuto's lower body , Tsuna glared at him with a frown on his face

"Pitiful one ….-" The ice reached his head , covering all of his body part. Tsuna just stared at Torikabuto's frozen state coldly before he flew towards Haru.

He felt he is the one who is responsible for Haru's condition right now. She has light bruises except for her back and her stomach , he punched her guts with brute force making her back landed first at the building. But the most shocking thing is , the building only got a crack from the impact. He punched Haru really hard but the building only got a small crack ? This is crazy , he thought to himself before turning his attention to Haru. She's lying unconscious on the ground. She's both panting and sweating at the same time , Tsuna touched her forehead cautiously , not wanting to wake her. Feeling her hot forehead made Tsuna's heart cleneched in guilt and concern towards her. She has a bad fever , yet she still joined them to fight Byakuran , not minding her own condition. The Cervello arrived before he noticed them , the Cervello's presence made him to turn around , he saw the masked woman is heading towards Haru and the frozen Torikabuto direction. Haru felt Tsuna's hand touched her forehead not too long ago , she opened her chocolate brown eyes slowly , greeted by Tsuna's relieved face and a masked woman in a dress and also her stinging back and stomach. She turned her head to Tsuna's direction with her usual cheerful smile making it's way to her lips. She felt her body is being heavier than usual , but she didn't pay any attention to it because Tsuna is looking at her with concern. The masked woman looked at Torikabuto's frozen figure before declaring the battle results , a monitor placed in both base showing the frozen Torikabuto

"We now announce that Torikabuto can't continue the battle and the battle will continue." The woman flew away from the both of them. Leaving the two of them alone.

Tsuna frowned seeing Haru's pale face. She's shivering , her body radiated heat , both her hands are trembling , but the worst part is that she's unaware of her own condition. She snuggled closer to Tsuna , leaving Tsuna with his thousands worries. Her chocolate brown eyes slowly closed when she snuggled closer to Tsuna. She didn't know why she felt so cold , she can't help it , she didn't know why but Tsuna just picked her up , carrying her to his airbike.

"Tsuna-san ?" She asked Tsuna with a frown. '_She's still unaware about her condition' _Tsuna thought to himself before turning to Haru , who is struggling to get out from Tsuna hands. She felt the world around her is spinning , it made her dizzy opening her eyes so , she decided to close her eyes. But the dizziness won't stop , she felt her head is throbbing painfully.

"We're going back to the base. To get you checked." He didn't want her to suffer anymore. He didn't want to see his friends getting hurt because of some stupid reasons. He isn't in his HDWM mode , but Haru felt He's in his HDWM , talking to her. He drive his airbike back to the base at full speed. Haru is sitting on the back. She's half-concious right now , she's fighting to stay conscious.

"Why are you trying so hard to fight in this battle ? Er.. I mean … Why would you do something like that ? Joining this fight and fighting bad people… I don't want to see you getting hurt ….." Tsuna increased his airbike's speed , not wanting her fever to get any worse.

"Because Haru want to go back to those peaceful days in Namimori as a middle-schooler. Making silly jokes with Tsuna-san , participating in crazy events Reborn-chan made …." She goes on and on about her usual life , making Tsuna's heart clench in guilt. Meeting her is the worst mistake he ever made in his life. He didn't want her to be with him , seeing this kind of future and fighting bad peoples. "But , you know what , Tsuna-san … Haru's luckiest day in this world is when she met you … her greatest hero …" Tsuna is stunned hearing that kind of words coming out from her mouth. Her luckiest day is when she met him ? The Dame-Tsuna who is not good at anything ? More importantly , her greatest hero ?!

"Is that true ? Meeting me is the luckiest thing in the world ?" No response… "Haru ?" still no response… "Oi Haru !" silence. He looked back , seeing her face getting more paler , she's unconscious , she panted softly at Tsuna's neck , giving him a tickling feels. It doesn't matter , right now his main target is to get her to their base safely. He increased his airbike speed more and more.

* * *

Finally he arrived at the base. He picked Haru and run towards the door , slamming it open

"Tsunayo-!" Shoichi was cut off when he saw Tsuna's panicked face. Spanner dropped his candy when he saw Tsuna's panicked look , Reborn's eyes were hidden by his fedora hat , Kyoko looked at Haru who is unconscious in Tsuna's hand , Bianchi approached Tsuna quickly when she saw Haru is unconscious

"Hurry ! She have a bad fever !" Tsuna said with a stutter in his voice. His face become more pale , knowing Haru is coughing hashly. Bianchi took Haru from Tsuna's hand and she slowly put her on the base's floor. She put one hand on Haru's forehead , she gritted her teeth and checked her other wounds before motioning something to Reborn , who just nodded in return. Haru coughed harshly , making their worries escalated to an unimaginable level. Reborn returned with a Leon-shaped bucket full with water and a towel , he immediately handed Bianchi the Leon-shaped bucket and the towel. Bianchi immediately put the wet towel on Haru's forehead. Bianchi begin to cover Haru's wounds with the bandage , the bandage was handed by Shoichi. Tsuna frowned seeing her condition right now.

After some time , Bianchi finished bandaging Haru's wounds and she begins to explain Haru's condition to Tsuna

"Tsuna , you could relax now. She's going to be okay. As for her fever .. I don't know for sure , because Shoichi , Spanner , and Gianini forgot to stock the medicine in the base." Bianchi's serious face made Tsuna trembling with fear. Haru is there , lying unconscious on the floor , sweating cold sweat , coughing harshly , panting. Kyoko grabbed her best friend hand and she began to pat her hand softly , but Haru didn't react to those noises and touches , she can't feel anything due to her fever getting worser and worser.

"Oi , Dame-Tsuna. Since when did you know she have this fever ?" Reborn asked with a dark expression , Tsuna is trembling even more when he knew his tutor is serious.

"Hieee ! Stop glaring at me , Reborn ! I noticed it when I finished my battle with Torikabuto !" He stuttered even more , knowing his tutor is going to kick him for screaming. He waited for the kick to come , but it never come. Instead , Reborn only stood there with a dark expression on his face and his eyes were covered under his fedora hat , he didn't smirked at that time but he only stood there.

Tsuna saw his tutor reaction , much to his surprise , it's rare to see his tutor is dead serious about little things ike this , of course Reborn will have that kind of expression when Tsuna is hurt. Tsuna turned his head to Haru's unconscious state , with a concern , he approached Haru crumpled form on the floor. Kyoko is sitting next to Haru with a worried face , Tsuna noticed his first crush worried look. Her chocolate brown eyes opened slowly , making Kyoko to squeal in relief and happiness. Haru looked around to see her friends relieved look. She got up slowly , but failed due to her wounds and fever.

"Haru-chan , you should sleep right now. Your fever will get worser if you force yourself too hard." Kyoko had her usual bright smile , making Tsuna blushed.

"Hahi ? Haru have a fever ? But Haru is fine ! Look !" Haru stood up abruptly making everyone worries escalated to another level. She finally stood there , proving that she was okay , but she collapsed due to her throbbing head. Tsuna caught her in time before he put Haru down , he sent another look to her pale face , she was panting softly in Tsuna's hand. He reached the wet towel and putted it back to her forehead.

"Don't do something like that again , Haru…" Tsuna was relieved by her usual 'hahi'. Haru blinked in confusion for several times , before realizing what just happened

"Hahi ? Do you mean getting a fever ? Don't worry , Tsuna-san ! Haru will be fine in no time !" she chirped happily and cheerfully. Her 'hahi' usually had more energy in it , but this time it just sounded so weak. She give Tsuna her sweetest smile , making Tsuna blushed. She giggled seeing Tsuna's reaction , it was rare of him to blush because of her. He usually blush when Kyoko is around him or when he went somewhere with Kyoko , just the two of them. Yeah , she knew Tsuna's crush is Kyoko , not her , but she won't give up only by the fact he's in love with Kyoko. She will try her best.

Spanner had done rummaging his bag and handed Haru his _candy. _Haru accepted it with her ususal cheerful smile.

"Itadakimasu." She put the so-called _candy _in her mouth. She smiled cheerfully , hoping it will be strawberry flavored but …. She fainted before finishing her candy. She's lying on the floor unconscious , with a frown and an agape mouth. Tsuna looked at her , confused knowing nothing is going to make her fainted except..

"Oh… Sorry Vongola , it's hamburger flavored .. you see … she fainted because the taste is too weird in her mouth." Spanner scratched the back of his head and smiled an apologetic smile at Haru ,"Sorry .. Vongola girlfriend .." Tsuna eyebrows twitched hearing the word 'girlfriend' came from Spanner's mouth.

"As I said before … She's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

Gokudera is trying to collect his calm dealing with this two idiots. They both laughed , cried , saying sorry , hitting themselves with their own weapon , and shouted at Gokudera. He wonders why did he end up with this two idiots when there are more people to share places. It can't be that his precious and beloved Juudaime is abandoning him. The two idiots began to laugh again , it made Gokudera lose his temper.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING THIS TIME ?!" He shouted quite loudly , putting an angry face , making the two of them looked at him with caution. He can't let those idiots ruin this battle because of some stupid jokes.

Yamamoto laughed when he shot a look at Gokudera's angry face , he become more like an Octopus when he's angry. He laughed even more when Lambo joined his laughs , it's definitely an Octopous , not Gokudera. He fell on his knees , still laughing at an Octopus looking Gokudera.

"Hahaha ! You're like an Octopus when you're angry ! Honestly , it's just like you , Gokudera !" Gokudera eyebrows twitched hearing Yamamoto's opinion about his angry face. He muttered some curses before looking at Lambo , who is laughing exactly the same laugh he heard from Yamamoto's mouth.

"Gyahaha ! Let's go eat some Takoyaki then ! It must be delicious because Aho-Dera is the Octopus ! Lambo-san will eat you !" He laughed really hard before Gokudera hitted their head , one by one.

"Who are you calling Octopus ?! You Stupid-Cow ! And you too , Baseball-Idiot !" He muttered some curses before turning his head at the empty street in front of him. He's thinking about his beloved Juudaime's condition after deafeating Torikabuto. But it's not what he only thinks , he's thinking about the worst case scenario if his Juudaime is hurt because he protected the _Stupid Woman . _A buzzing sound could be heard from his earphone. He heard his Juudaime voice on his earphone. He called his name a few times before someone greeted him with a relieved sigh.

"_Gokudera-kun , are you alright ? Thank goodness …._" Tsuna could hear Gokudera's apology on his headphones. He kept apologizing until Tsuna told him to stop. He stopped for a moment before Lambo and Yamamoto interrupted Gokudera's precious right-hand man moments.

"Yow , Tsuna ! You're as cheerful as always , like Gokudera here !" Tsuna could hear Gokudera shouted curses to Yamamoto who laughed in return.

"Gyahaha ! Dame-Tsuna ! How is Haru ? Is Haru going to call Lambo-san ?" Lambo asked Tsuna with his annoying voice , he could sense Lambo is sticking his tongue to Gokudera who shouted in return , Tsuna sweatdropped hearing Gokudera curses getting much more louder.

"_She's …. Not fine …"_ Tsuna answered with a stutter in his voice , making Lambo fell from wherever he is right now , Yamamoto stopped his laugh and went silent for a few minutes , while Gokudera is asking Tsuna if he's fine or not.

"Juudaime ! Are you hurt ? Did that Stupid Woman do something bad to you ? It couldn't be that the-" Gokudera was stopped when he heard Tsuna just replied a simple 'no' , but the 'no' have more meaning in it.

"_I hurt her …._" All of their jaws dropped hearing that words come from Tsuna's mouth. He hurt Haru ? "_By an accident .. and she have a bad fever …"_ They couldn't get what Tsuna is trying to say. Haru's voice could be heard at their earphone , but it can't be her voice because Haru's voice is more energetic , cheerful , and this kind of voice can't be Haru's voice.

"_Tsuna-san … What did Haru do ? She felt her head is being pounded by a hammer and an odd taste is in her mouth .. What did Haru do ? Hahi ?! are you calling someone ? Gomenasai , Tsuna-san ! Haru is_-" she coughed harshly , making Tsuna to run to her side. Lambo's voice is shaky when he talked to Tsuna , the usual shout and curses that Gokudera give to Lambo when he interrupted the call is gone , the Baseball star is all quiet.

"Da-Dame-Tsuna … Is Haru going to be alright ? La-Lambo-san didn't want to see Haru's hurting … Gotta .. Stay .. Calm .." He can't hold it. The tears won't stop falling from Lambo's eyes , making it's way to his cheeks , wetting it in the process. Gokudera usual shouting turned out even more scarier , he didn't shout when he heard Haru's cough. Yamamoto is all quiet , not making any noise. Haru heard someone is crying at the other side. She quickly snatched Tsuna's headphone and putted it on.

"_Lambo-chan .. It's okay , don't cry .. Haru will be fine .. Promise Haru , If she don't get any better sooner or later , she will buy all the grape candies you want , Promise_ ?" She said in a soft tone before Lambo made a small sound of agreement. She sighed in relief , knowing Lambo stopped crying. The enemy approached them before they know it.

"Sorry , talk to you later." Much to heir surprise , it's Yamamoto who ended the call.

* * *

Tsuna is sitting next to Haru , patting her back as she coughed harder and harder. Even though she's already being taken care by Bianchi and the others , her fever isn't going down. She finally stopped , Tsuna handed her a glass of water. After drinking it , Haru stood up from where she was sitting. Tsuna immediately caught her wrist and shook his head in disagreement , knowing what will she do. Haru tried to get away from Tsuna's hand , but his grip is stronger than she had expected. Tsuna take a closer look to Haru's face. Haru's face is still pale , her body is trembling because of the cold wind. She walked towards Tsuna and she took her previous seat.

"Tsuna-san …" she's trembling , trembling because of the cold wind making it's way to her.

"What is it ?" Tsuna noticed her trembling figure , her lips were trembling , both her hands were trembling due to the her fever and the cold environment. Tsuna noticed why she's trembling , he grabbed both of her hands. His hands felt so warm …

"Ts-Tsuna-san … Haru didn't mean to-" she sneezed , her eyes were slowly closing. She felt so sleepy when Tsuna is around her , she felt so warm when Tsuna is with her.

"Tsuna-san … Arigato …" she closed her chocolate brown eyes. He saw her peaceful sleeping face , a smile made it's way to his lips without him noticing it. He felt he was in peace seeing her sleeping face. She placed her head at Tsuna's shoulder , making him blush slightly. Reborn , who have been watching them from the time Gokudera made the call , smirked under his fedora hat.

* * *

**~An Hour Later~**

A loud crashing sound could be heard from their base. Tsuna opened his eyes abruptly , but still sitting in his place , not wanting to wake Haru. Another loud sound came from the outside of the base , Tsuna couldn't help but to feel worry for his friends. He moved Haru's head to the floor slowly. Haru's eyes opened abruptly after hearing another loud sound. She got up from her sleeping place , rubbing her eyes before she stood up , seeing Tsuna's worried face.

"Haru !" he didn't expected her to woke up so early , he run to her side with worry. "You shouldn't stand by your own ! Geez .. You're so reckless , Haru."

She tilted her head in confusion hearing Tsuna's words. She didn't felt her head throbbing again , the hotness on her temple is gone. She yawned in a sleepy manner before turning to Tsuna with a sleepy chocolate brown eyes.

"Hahi ? What do you mean , Tsuna-san ? More importantly , what's with those loud sounds ? Haru can't sleep peacefully when there is sounds bothering her …." She rubbed her eyes one more time before opening her eyes fully. Kyoko is smiling towards her because she's already recovered.

"Haru-chan , how do you feel ? Can I get you something to drink ?" Kyoko offered another big smile , making Tsuna blushed slightly. Haru shook her head , refusing her offer but she is stopped by Kyoko's gentle hands , grabbing hers. "Don't be like that , Haru-chan. You need to drink something." Kyoko dragged Haru along the way , but Haru just followed her. Tsuna smiled seeing this kind of view. The normal occurance in their normal lives , he missed those kind of things …..

Another crashing sound could be heard , making Tsuna jumped from where he is standing right now. He turned his attention to Shoichi , who is looking at him at the same time. He showed Tsuna Yamamoto and Gokudera status right now , a frown is painting Tsuna's face. Their flame reading is shrinking , and he can't see Lambo's flame reading. Shoichi explained the situation , about Gokudera's flame reading and Yamamoto's shrinking flame. Haru greeted them with her usual cheerful smile , Tsuna greeted her in return , while Shoichi smiled at her.

"Tsuna-san , Haru is ready to fight another bad guy ! So who is it ? Is the bad guy a tough looking monster ? Or is it creepier ?" she chirped with a gleeful smile pasted on her face. Tsuna frowned at her , Haru backed away seeing his deadly glare. He realized that he puts an angry expression towards Haru , he brushed that expression off and replaced it with a smile. Haru smiled in return , seeing _her_ Tsuna-san is back to his normal self.

"Tsunayoshi-kun , Haru-chan. This time you will assist Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun in their fight. I want you guys to back them up. The enemy would be Zakuro and Daisy , Zakuro will use storm class flame while Daisy will use the sun class flame. Your target is to help Gokudera-kun , Yamamoto-kun , and Lambo to defat them." They nodded in agreement. Haru grabbed Tsuna's hand , it made him to lose his balance for a few seconds. He regained his composure and he began to run to his airbike. He offered Haru a ride , making her blush at the offer. She jumped to his airbike , hugging him close , much more closer. It made Tsuna blush when she hugged him close , she giggled when she saw Tsuna's blush. Yuni waved them goodbye , followed by Kyoko who waved at their direction. Tsuna drove his way towards Gokudera's direction , he increased the speed much more , making Haru to hug him more firmly. He blushed all the way to Gokudera's place.

* * *

Gokudera panted for air , Yamamoto clutched his injured left arm tightly , and Lambo … He cried from the start of the battle. Zakuro had an evil grin pasted on his face and Daisy smirked at their direction , making their shoulder to tense.

Gokudera shoted bullets cloaked with sun flames , he shoted and shoted until he was stopped by the covering smoke around them. It did hit Zakuro , but it didn't hurt him. Zakuro's appearance changed into a similar figure of a dinosaur and Daisy's appearance changed when the battle begins between them , he became more lizard like and whenever Yamamoto cut his hand , it will grow back immediately.

Gokudera changed his bullet and shoted it at their direction. The bullet spread , hitting Zakuro and Daisy. Zakuro only stood there , not making any movements and Daisy is gone from their sight , hitting another building. Daisy got up and smirked again before boosting towards Gokudera's direction. He punched Gokudera's guts , making Gokudera to fall to his knees.

"You're pathetic." He gave Gokudera another menacing look. He moved his hands , ready to punch Gokudera in any second. Yamamoto swinged his Shigure Kintoki to Daisy's hand , cutting Daisy's hands. He swinged his Shigure Kintoki again , but Daisy dodged it with a smirk on his face. His hand immediately grew back , punching Yamamoto's face , tossing him to the building behind him. Zakuro aimed his hand at Gokudera's direction.

"Goodbye , scum." He blasted an incredible amount of flames to Gokudera's direction. He widened his eyes , knowing it was too late to dodge or protect himself from the blast.

* * *

**Taadaa ! Is this chapter turned out to be a ridiculous and stupid chapter ? My writing skill is still bad ...**

**I'm trying to put some TsuHaru moments ... But ... It's kinda weird to me ...**

**Any kind of review is accepted ^_^ !**


	3. The Stormy Trio

**Hellooo, Minna-san! Another early update from me! Thank you for your support for this story, I really appreciate it!**

**Without further blabbering, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter III**

* * *

Gokudera widened his eyes in shock. He can't dodge the blast in time, even if he managed to block it with his Sistema C.A.I, the shield would eventually broke into tiny pieces. He closed his eyes, waiting for the flames to hit him, but what he felt is different than he had expected. There's lightning flames protecting him from the blast, and the one who emits the lightning flames is Lambo.

Lambo cried even more when he noticed the creepy looking dinosaur is looking at him. He gave Lambo a wicked smile before charging towards him, with his big claws. Lambo cried and cried, when the dinosaur is heading towards his direction, the dinosaur is scarier than the ugly and stupid looking lizard.

A light bulb appeared on Gokudera's head. After hearing Lambo cried loudly and seeing Yamamoto is gritting his teeth , they are on the peak of their resolves , as for him … He is waiting for this moment a long time ago. It's finally the time to use their ultimate weapon , the Vongola Box.

"Oi , you Stupid Cow ! You want to see Juudaime's okaa-san right ? Then win this battle for the sake of seeing her again and don't you want to see that Stupid Woman and Sasagawa ?" He admit it … even though he didn't want to admit it … that he is also worried about that Stupid Woman's condition.

Lambo's cry won't stop and it grew bigger than the last time. He tried to remember those moments with _his_ 'Mama', Haru, and Kyoko. He's trying to remember those happy memories and when he's finished remembering those memories , tears began to drop from his eyes. He draw out his Vongola Box , he lit his ring with tears streaming down from his eyes , the flames is bigger than the flames he usually emits. He cried even more when the ugly looking dinosaur is stretching his hand to grab him , the flames got insanely big.

"MAMA! HARU! KYOKO !" he shouted with a sob, he didn't want seeing this three getting hurt because of some stupid looking dinosaur. He injected the insanely big flames into his Vongola Box. A cow appeard in front of him and Gokudera, and the cow disappeared after Lambo called the ridiculous name of his cow, 'Gyuudon'

"Gyuudon!" The cow merged with Lambo and soon it becomes a weapon, more likely a shield. He cried even more when both the dinosaur and the lizard is flying towards him. He cried and cried until the shield emits light and blasted it to the stupid dinosaur and the creepy lizard. The lightning made it's way towards them, leaving them with a shock painted their face perfectly. Lambo cried even more, making the lightning goes berserk. The lightning made the building decorated with holes and the buildings began to crumble, shattering it into tiny pieces. Gokudera jaws dropped seeing the Stupid Cow cutted Zakuro's right hand and Daisy is having a hard time to dodge the cow's rampage.

"Corna Fulmine !" He stopped crying when he saw the stupid dinosaur's hand is missing and the creepy lizard is kneeling on one knee, But that didn't made him more relieved. He saw the stupid dinosaur's hand is wriggling, horror painted his face seeing the hand is separated from the stupid dinosaur. He didn't cry, because he's a man but he's terrified now, making the lightning goes wild again.

Gokudera tried to calm him down but failed due to the Stupid Cow's lightning flames blocking his way towards the Stupid Cow. Zakuro began to dodge it not minding his wriggling hand on the ground while Daisy is paralyzed with fear, even though he can grew his other body parts with ease, he can't stand taking those hits like Zakuro who had thicker skin than his. Lambo cried and cried, continuing his flames berserk.

He finally stopped his cries and the lightning began to shrink and finally disappeared. He fell asleep after almost completely destroying the area and the buildings. Gokudera sighed in relief while Zakuro have his evil smile on his face.

"That cow's head is mine." He started to fly towards Lambo's sleeping figure, leaving Gokudera froze in fear. Zakuro stretched his other hand towards Lambo but surprisingly, the one who cutted his other hand is not the stupid looking cow or the terrified storm guardian, but the rain guardian who is itching to use his Vongola Box.

Zakuro backed away after receiving the blow, with both hands….gone. Knowing it's the rain guardian, Zakuro didn't hesitate for a second or a minute to counter the blow given by Yamamoto. They already knew about his technique and his personality, of being soft and easy-going, through the use of Parallel Worlds. Zakuro wanted to counter the attack but failed because he didn't have any hands to grip the rain guardian's neck. Instead, it's Daisy who countered Yamamoto's attack. With a wide grin, Yamamoto dodged the blow easily without being hit by a punch sent by Daisy. His grin grow more wider when Daisy is wide open. He slashed Daisy's hand, separating it into half.

"The Vongola rain guardian we know isn't like this. Is this your swordsman true nature ?" Daisy asked, growing his hand into a new one.

"Simple, of course I'm the Vongola rain guardian. But I never shown this side to anybody… But knowing you will be the last to see my swordsman true nature… I'll gladly show it to you." He opened his Vongola Box with his new yet scary resolve, to protect his friends even if it means to kill. The box opened and a dog could be seen, carrying three short swords. Yamamoto called his dog name, his dog name is 'Jiro'. Jiro tossed two short swords to Yamamoto, who caught it in time. He began to fly towards Daisy's location and he slashed Daisy's leg, separating it from the rest of his body. Daisy backed away and regenerated his leg.

"You can't cut my hand or leg, I can regenerate them every time you cut it. It's futile to drag this longer." Daisy is smiling mockingly at Yamamoto.

"Yeah….You're right. Then I have to use _that _technique." Yamamoto grin wavered, replaced by a frown.

* * *

The air is unusually cold today and the blue sky is covered by black clouds, signaling an upcoming storm. Haru sneezed after feeling the cold air around her body. After all, she just gotten over her fever. Tsuna, who heard the sneeze stopped his airbike and shot a look to Haru's face. It's not pale like before but her face is still a little pale than normal.

"Haru, do you want to go back ?" Tsuna asked to the counfused looking Haru, who shook her head stating that she's fine.

"No… Haru is just feeling a little cold… But she will be fine…" She sneezed again, making Tsuna's worries escalated, again. Haru waved her hand in front of her, motioning that she's fine.

"No you're not." Tsuna's gentle smile turned into a frown. He is worried about Haru, making her to join this nonsense is not what he wanted from the start. "We're going back. I don't want to see you or Kyoko-chan getting hurt by this stupid fight." He begin to drive his airbike at the opposite direction.

"Hahi ?! Tsuna-san! Haru is fine! But Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, and Lambo-chan won't be fine if we go back! Please, Tsuna-san!" she pleaded to Tsuna with her screechy voice. It didn't take Tsuna to drive to their base. He parked his airbike and carried Haru to the base. "Sawada Tsunayoshi! Haru didn't want to go back! Put Haru down before she shot you!" she pulled her guns from the storage ring. Reborn is the one who gave it to her. He said that it will be much easier to draw your guns out from the ring.

"Haru! Just listen to me!" Tsuna yelled at Haru. She stopped struggling and fear started to haunt her head, it's just like the last time he yelled at her and Lambo. "I won't complain seeing you in this fight, but your condition comes first! I don't want to see you hurt or even Kyoko-chan! I want to help Gokudera-kun too, but if it mean that I'll be putting you in danger then I won't go there! Gokudera-kun is actually pretty concerned about your current condition, so is Yamamoto and Lambo."

Tsuna realized what he just said to Haru, it made him feel guilty for shouting at her. Seeing her trembling in his hands made him feel guiltier than before.

"Go-Gome, Haru… It's just that I don't like seeing any of my friends getting more sick when they're just gotten better from their sickness…"

"Way to go, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn jumped from nowhere making Tsuna sream in horror, like a little high-school girl would scream. "Ciaossu." Reborn greeted them with a smirk. "You scolded Haru for the second time…. Well, for the third time I suppose. That's how a Boss should do when their subordinates is denying their orders. Keep up the good work." Reborn smirked under his fedora hat. This time, it's not only Tsuna who screamed in horror, but also Haru who followed his scream after seeing Reborn's smirk.

"Hiiiee! Re-Reborn! Don't Ciaossu me! and can you stop appearing from nowhere ?!"Tsuna started to feel worry about himself getting kicked by Reborn. He felt a throbbing pain on his forehead and just what he had expected, he got kicked by Reborn. He fell backwards, bringing Haru to fall with him.

Tsuna rubbed his aching forehead before realizing that he bring Haru falling with him. Haru is next to him, wincing in pain after falling with him. Tsuna stood abruptly and he began to yell at Reborn for being too spartan for a tutor. Reborn smirked in amusement seeing the two of his students started to getting along just well. Tsuna sighed before throwing a look at Haru who is shivering at the coldness the wind gave them.

"Haru, let's go inside. It's cold out here."

No response.

"It seems that she fallen asleep when we have this pointless conversation." Reborn motioned to Tsuna to bring her inside, not wanting her to get another fever. Tsuna felt that his tutor is going to kick him if he don't bring Haru inside. He picked Haru up and he begin to walk towards the base's door.

He is greeted by his friends and … his ex-enemies? He find it's too weird for an enemy to greet him with a cheerful tone. He smiled at the all of them followed by Reborn who greeted with his usual 'Ciaossu'. He looked around, seraching for a place to make Haru sleep more comfortable, and finally he founded one. He placed Haru gently on the cold floor of the base, he's trying to be more quiet than before but failed due to the sudden reaction that Haru gave him. She is tossing and turning around, it's like she's having a nightmare. She screamed someone's name

"Tsuna-san!" is the name of the person she dreamed. She stopped tossing around when Tsuna gently grabbed her hand and patted her hand gently. She returned back to sleep after Tsuna patted her hand. He smiled gently towards her, it's been a while since Tsuna actually felt something like this. He still didn't know why, but being with Haru made his heart in peace.

Spanner came from nowhere with pillow in his hand and a glass of water followed by Reborn who gave him another evil looking smirk on his face making Tsuna's shoulder to tense.

"Here, Vongola. She will sleep more comforatable." Spanner handed him the pillow and the glass of water, and also another strange looking candy. "This candy is for you, Vongola."

"No, it's okay. I don't really like sweets." _After all, that candy is the one who made Haru faint!_ He thought to himself before looking at Reborn's direction with a Leon-Shaped gun.

"Eat it, Dame-Tsuna." He pointed his gun to Tsuna, who screamed in a girly manner but was cut off by Haru's voice. He tried to be quiet but the evil smirk his tutor have can't stop him from screaming again and again.

Another crashing sound could be heard from the outside, making his scream go more louder than the previous one. The crashing sound is big enoght to reach their place, but Haru didn't move even an inch from her place. Haru snuggled even more into her pillow after hearing those stupid noises, it did made Tsuna felt peace but the smirk his tutor give made Tsuna to scream again.

"Hieee! Reborn! Could you stop those smirks of yours?! It's unpleasant!" Tsuna realized that he is yelling at his tutor, the tutor from hell. He heard a 'click' next to him, it made him tremble with fear.

"Can you stop screaming? She's trying to sleep there." Reborn pointed at Haru who snuggled into her pillow. Tsuna had forgot that Haru is sleeping, he quickly stopped the screaming and the stutters. "She must be very tired after making those clothes of yours in only a night." Reborn continued his scolding to Tsuna about Haru getting more sick if he disturb her sleep. Haru muttered something in her sleep, unbeknown to Tsuna that she muttered something about how she loves him so much.

* * *

Daisy is lying on the streets, unconscious while Zakuro is panting after he dodges Yamamoto's deadly slash. Both of his hands grew back after Daisy helped him generate both of his hands. Yamamoto is panting the same as Zakuro, he gripped his sword firmly.

"Uri! Cambio Forma!" Gokudera's box weapon slowly takes a form of a bow. He had dreamed this moments to come, the time when he tried the new weapon that his future Juudaime gave to him. He shoted a massive amount of flame to Zakuro, who blocked it with only one of his hand. Yamamoto charged towards Zakuro again with his three short swords. Zakuro dodged the slash with ease this time, already knowing Yamamoto's attack pattern. He hitted Yamamoto guts with brutal force, sending Yamamoto to a building. Gokudera flames increased after he see Yamamoto being punched by a stupid looking dinosaur but Zakuro didn't mind Gokudera's attacks, it didn't hurt after all.

"Take this! Gattling Arrow!" Gokudera shoted 4 arrows made from storm class flames, stabbing Zakuro and made him stopped his movements. "Now, Baseball-Idiot!" Yamamoto nodded at Gokudera, he stood up after hearing those words come from Gokudera's mouth. He charged towards Zakuro's direction with his short swords in his left hand and the Shigure-Kintoki in his right hand.

"Let us show you our bonds that we made." He aimed at Zakuro's body parts, wanting to stop him from his movements and ridiculous blast. _Shinotsuku Ame. _Yamamoto cutted Zakuro's right hand, separating it from his body. Gokudera shoted another massive amount of flame towards Zakuro, burning his other hand into crisp. Zakuro screamed in pain after receiving those attacks, he kneeled on his knees and admitted his defeat. Right after that, the Cervellos arrived and announced the battle results.

"Zakuro and Daisy can't no longer fight in this battle. Therefore we announce that they have been disqualified and the battle will continue." And with that they flew away, leaving the borh of them in a huge smile.

"Not bad, Baseball-Idiot." Gokudera smiled at Yamamoto who returned the smile with a huge grin pasted on his face.

"You too, Gokudera. I'm amazed after seeing your Vongola Box. It's just like what they said, friendship grows from a fight." He replied with a grin that goes wider and wider. Gokudera eyebrows twitched hearing the words '_you too, Gokudera_'. Is he in the same level as the Baseball-Idiot?

"What's that?! I'm more awesome than you are, Baseball-Idiot!" Gokudera shouted some curses before pointing his bow at Yamamoto.

"Hard to say." Yamamoto laughed after hearing Gokudera's curses. He missed the peaceful time in their lives. Lambo appeared from nowhere, looking a bit sleepy.

"Nee, nee. Is that stupid looking dinosaur and the creepy lizard is gone?" They both saw Lambo and they smiled at him, telling him that they are gone. Lambo's face brightened a bit after seeing their smiling faces. "Gyahahaha! It's all thanks to Lambo-san!" he laughed at Gokudera for being entirely useless in the fight. "Aho-Dera is useless! Lambo-san is the hero!"

"Why you little!" he reached his hand to reach Lambo but stopped by Yamamoto, who held him back from killing the little cow.

"Maa, maa Gokudera. We should be happy when we finally defeated the enemy. Oh, I know! Let's report to Tsuna and Haru about our current state now. They both must be worried about us after I ended the call last time." He placed his earphone to his ear and began to check for signal. "Yabe… I can't get any signal from here. Let's go back and report this thing to them."

Yamamoto pointed his finger at their airbikes. Gokudera stopped his actions and nodded. Lambo stuck out his tongue at Gokudera making Gokudera grow more furious at the stupid cow.

"I'm going to kill you this time, you Stupid Cow!"

* * *

Tsuna is lying on the floor unconscious and Haru is still sleeping because of her fatigue and her aching head. Reborn jumped to Yuni, who had a sad look on her face.

"Are you really going to do _that_, Yuni?" Reborn had his usual dark expression on his face like his usual seriousness as a hitman.

"Of course, uncle Reborn." There's a brief pause before she continued, "It's the only way to bring peace back to their lives."

Haru opened her eyes abruptly. Reborn sensed something is wrong, he turned around only to see Haru's frightened eyes and her trembling body, it was rare of her having those frightened eyes.

It made Reborn felt guilty. At first, he didn't want to teach Haru how to fight using her guns, but her resolve is much stronger than Tsuna's resolve and it helped her to get Reborn to teach her.

Reborn approached Haru with a dark expression on his face. He felt worried about his student sudden condition. She is still trembling in fear, she even didn't pay any attention to Reborn who had called her name a few times.

"Wake up, will you?" Reborn smacked her head with a Leon-shaped hammer, sending Haru back to her pillow.

"Reborn-chan…" She called his name in a soft yet terrified tone in her voice. "Haru.. had.. a.. nightmare.. about Tsuna-san.." she began to tremble when she remember the nightmare exactly what she had dreamed of. "Tsuna-san is covered by blood… and-"

"Stop it. I don't want to hear that kind of thing. It's only a dream, Haru. Don't be frightened just by that dream." His Leon-shaped hammer reverted to it's original state, into a little chameleon. Although Reborn said that to Haru, he still couldn't believe that she had a nightmare.

"B-But Reborn-chan! It felt real for Haru!" she coughed after finishing her words, leaving Reborn more worried than before.

Yuni walked to her side, bringing a glass of water, with Kyoko at the other side, bringing some kind of pills in her hand and also a wet towel. Haru frowned seeing the wet towel in Kyoko's hand. She is fine but they think her current condition is actually as bad as it was before.

"Here, Miura-san. It'll made you feel a little bit refreshed." The girl who had a big hat offered the glass of water to Haru, who accepted it, still in a deep thought. Is that dream is some kind of a warning? She can't tell it but she felt something bad is going to happen, sooner or later.

"Haru-chan, Reborn-kun told us that you still have your fever. Here, it'll help you sleep more comfortable." She handed Haru the pills and the wet towel. Haru still lost in her thought about that dream of hers. She can't believe that she had dreamed about Tsuna being killed by Byakuran in this battle.

It made her tremble even more when she remembered her nightmare completely. Tsuna is standing there, without his Hyper Dying Will and Byakuran just stabbed Tsuna to death, soaking Tsuna with blood. She kept chanting to herself that it's just a dream, nothing is going to happen to Tsuna. She kept chanting and chanting.

She felt another throb on her head, it made her clutch her head tightly. She didn't want to have those nightmares, yet she still had them for an unknown reason. She screamed in pain after she felt the throbbing isn't going to stop anytime soon.

Kyoko grabbed her best friend hand and asked if anything is wrong. Haru replied with a simple smile but it still shows that she is in so much pain, even she couldn't describe it, how painful it is.

"Haru-chan, you shouldn't push yourself too hard. Here, have this medicine and go to sleep." Kyoko handed her a the pills that she had been holding for all this time. Haru accepted it with a tremble and she drinked it with a hopeful expression on her face.

She wish the throbbing is gone but her wish is shattered by another throb she felt. Yuni patted her head gently, making Haru to turn to her head to Yuni. She didn't feel any pain, it's just like the pain had never existed before. Haru stopped her screaming and finally calmed herself down. She slowly reached Yuni's hand and gave her brightest smile to Yuni.

"Yuni, right….?" Haru asked Yuni, who nodded in return. "A..Arigato.." she didn't know why, but after she patted her head, it felt like she is in peace.

Her eyes closed slowly, it must be the effect of the medicine. Her head landed softly on Spanner's fluffy pillow and finally, she got back to sleep. Kyoko placed the wet towel on her forehead slowly and cautiously, not wanting to wake her when she finally slept again.

The door opened and it reveal two tall figures and a small one. The three of them greeted Shoichi and Spanner with a huge grin. Kyoko saw them and greeted them before turning to Haru's sleeping figure. The three of them hurriedly ran towards Haru, who slept peacefully after what she had gone through.

Gokudera watched Haru in concern, even though he didn't want to admit it to the others or himself, he actually got worried after his beloved Juudaime told him about anything that had happened to Haru. Yamamoto also watched her sleeping figure with a concerned look on his face, followed by Lambo who hugged Haru tightly. They didn't notice the unconscious Tsuna on the floor, due to their concern towards Haru.

"Ugh… Reborn is still spartan no matter how much time we had spended together..." the brunette got up and scratched the back of his head, making he three of them quickly turned around to see Tsuna's sitting figure.

"Juudaime! I'm so happy that you're okay!" Gokudera smiled at Tsuna, who is surprised seeing the three of them. He didn't know much about things after Reborn smacked his head with a Leon-shaped hammer.

"Yow, Tsuna! You're as cheerful as always." Yamamoto greeted him with a huge grin on his face while Lambo stuck his tongue out to Tsuna.

"Baka-Tsuna!" Lambo laughed at Tsuna, shrouding him in anger. He wanted to grab Lambo and choke him to death, but his heart won't allow him to do something like that, his heart is just too soft to do that kind of thing. Lambo stuck his tongue out again, muttering something about how he saved the three of them with his Vongola Box.

"Juudaime, the mission is a success! Zakuro and Daisy have been disqualified, and it only leaves the Turf-Top team!" he gave Tsuna a thumb and a smile. Tsuna sweatdropped after hearing those words. The Turf-Top team could only mean Ryohei's team and his team is… Ryohei, Chrome, and… Hibari.

The three of them is indeed Tsuna's strongest guardians and the most scary guardians among them. The thing is... they are very scary and they often fight until finally one of them gave up, and the worst case scenario is... Mukuro showing up and finally, they will have a friendly battle until one of them is killed or stopped by the disturbing enemy.

* * *

Ryohei face palmed himself after crashing his airbike to a building. Hibari glared at him with his usual deadly glare and Chrome is trembling with fear seeing the prefect's glare. Of all people, the one who she ended with is the Nami-Chuu Extreme Boxing Captain and The Disciplinary Committee scary leader.

Being with the Vongola most powerful guardians is not very great. They will usually glare at each other before one of them is actually knocked out due to the powerful attacks they give each other in their so-called fight.

She could sense it, the enemy is drawing near. She warned both Ryohei and Hibari about the upcoming fight, but they shrugged it like it was nothing and continued their glaring contest. Chrome is the unluckiest person in this world, ending up with a noisy team combination and not to forget to mention that they are not in good terms with each other.

But the surprise didn't stop there. The sky suddenly turned dark when the sun is covered by the dark clouds. They saw a figure on the sky, flying towards them. The figure turned out to be a mermaid and another stupid looking dinosaur with a make-up. Ryohei can't hold his laugh when he saw the stupid looking dinosaur is wearing a make-up while Hibari sent them another deadly glare to the enemy who is disturbing their contest. Chrome materialized her trident and took a step forward.

* * *

"Whoa! You're as EXTREME as me!"

"Haru, you're awake!"

"O-ho. Looks like we got some trouble here."

"Nyu. They're going down!"

"I'll bite you to death, you mermaid herbivore."

"This is for your own good."

"STOP!"

Next Chapter : **The Extreme Pineapple Bite.**

* * *

**Thank you to the all of you who had spended their time to read this ridiculous story. It really meant a lot for me. So.. yeah.. I'm going to write the next chapter session just in case if I ever forgot my idea for the next chapter...**

** I'm honored seeing you guys put this story to your favorites and alerts, it's really an honor... and many thanks to you who had dropped a review.**

**Please leave your review for this story!**


	4. The Extreme Pineapple Bite

**Hello again to my readers! Thank you for spending your time to read this fic...**

**Without further delays, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR! If I own KHR, I won't make this fic!**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

* * *

Kikyo's eyebrows twitched hearing Ryohei's insult, Ryoei laughed at how EXTREME the dinosaur is, even though he is a man, he actually wear make-up. Hibari walked towards Bluebell's direction with his tonfas, ready to bite a weirdo to death. He began to attack them without mercy, it hitted Bluebell and sended her to a building and a cracking sound could be heard.

Chrome tapped her trident on the street and chains could be seen, appearing from nowhere. The chains flew towards Bluebell's direction with an unusual speed. Kikyo blocked the chains from reaching Bluebell just in time before Bluebell is completely defeated in a short time. As a result from blocking the chains, Kikyo got hitted by a tonfa followed by an erupting little volcanoes Chrome made with her illusion.

Kikyo landed at a building roughly, sending him to another building one after another. Before he could react, Ryohei punched his guts with brute force, sending him to another building. When Ryohei is going to deliver another punch, a dinosaur head appeared from the ground. Ryohei dodged the dinosaur's head in time. Hibari dodged it with ease and for Chrome, she is having a hard time to dodge it. Chrome tapped her trident on the street again and a volcano mountain could be seen, erupting wildly.

The lava reached a building, and the building melted from the incredible heat the lava gave to it's surrounding. Kikyo and Bluebell flew to the dark sky, escaping from the lava. The eruption stopped, giving the enemy an opportunity to counter their attacks. Bluebell materialized a giant ammonite and Kikyo's dinosaur head is multiplying. Bluebell threw the giant ammonite to Chrome while Kikyo is trying to get both Ryohei and Hibari.

Kikyo failed miserably targeting those two. First he got Ryohei, but he was stopped by a tonfa hitting his guts and second, he got Ryohei again and this time, he was stopped by a hedgehog's spike. He gritted his teeth, knowing he is no match for this two. He motioned his hands to his dinosaur. He is trying to get those two again, targeting them with an angry looking face, covered by his make-up. When the dinosaur reached them, it exploded into tiny pieces, hearing an usual laugh from Chrome's direction.

"Kufufufu, it's been a while, Hibari Kyoya." The man had his ususal pineapple hair style and a wicked smile on his face, followed by his different colored eyes. The man smiled at Hibari's direction, with an evil intention behind that smile.

Hibari swiftly walked towards the man with his tonfas, both equipped and ready to bite that pineapple to death, not minding the explosions. He swiftly swung his tonfa at the pineapple haired man, who just replied with a wicked smile pasted all over his face. It made Hibari gone berserk, after seeing the pineapple haired man is smiling a mockingly at him.

Ryohei followed by his ususal yell and his _extreme_ greeting. It made him feel more extreme when he saw the two of them is having an extreme _friendly_ fight. He shouted at them with his extreme voice and extreme smile. They both sent Ryohei a glare, before continuing their fight

The both of them is hitting their faces with a trident and a tonfa, followed by an extreme cheering. Kikyo stared at them with a shocked and amused look on his face. He didn't have to do the work because there is already someone else who took his place.

"Whoa! The both of you is EXTREME, just like me." Ryohei cheered brightly and extremely to the pineapple haired man and Hibari. Bluebell stepped in and threw another ammonite at them, resulting the both of them to back away. Hibari is extremely pissed right now and Mukuro laughed his usual laugh. Hibari sent another glare at Bluebell, who stuck her tongue out.

"I'll bite you to death, mermaid herbivore." Hibari readied his tonfas, wanting to get the herbivore's head after disturbing his fight with Mukuro.

"Kufufufu. Scary as always, Hibari Kyoya. Actually, in this matter, I'll have to agree with you. Your head is mine, little mermaid." Mukuro gave Bluebell a wicked smile and his usual laugh, making the mermaid trembled with fear. Hibari's eyebrows twitched after hearing the pineapple's plan is going to be the same with his plan. He swung his tonfa at Mukuro, who replied with a sigh while dodging the tonfas. "Oya oya, what's this? You're angry at me? It can't be helped.." Mukuro dodged the tonfa just in time before it hitted his head. Mukuro swung his trident at Hibari, but Hibari dodged it with ease. They both began to fight, making Ryohei's cheers became more loud than the last time. Chrome watched her savior dodging another deadly blow that Hibari gave him.

Both of the enemy is watching them with an amused and shocked look on their faces. Is this the Vongola guardian of cloud and mist? The Vongola business is more complicated than they know. Bluebell's eyes widened in shock after seeing bloods being spitted by Mukuro. Kikyo saw this and he grew more curious about who is going to win.

"O-ho. Looks like we have some troubles here." Kikyo smiled an evil smile to Hibari and Mukuro, and finally, Ryohei. Ryohei laughed loudly after seeing the extreme man's evil smile, even though he wears make-up, it didn't cover his stupid looking face. Mukuro turned to Kikyo, who smiled again with his so-called evil smile at him.

"Shut up." Mukuro tapped his trident and in a flash, a volcano maountain erupted in front of Kikyo's place. It sent Kikyo to another building and a loud noise could be heard from their location. Mukuro quickly turned to Hibari, who replied with his tonfa. "My dear Chrome." He turned to Chrome's trembling figure.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama!" Chrome replied quickly after hearing Mukuro's voice calling her name. Chrome is still trembling though, after seeing those horrible scenes that had taken place here, it made her trembled with fear.

"I heard from Sawada Tsunayoshi that one of your friends is having some issues. Why don't you go there and greet her? She must be trembling in fear." Chrome nodded and ran to the other direction. Mukuro knows about Haru and the other crazy things that had taken place before this battle, but he is very tired after being in a life or death situation with Byakuran as his killer.

Hibari swung his tonfa to Mukuro's head, but he dodged it just in time. Hibari smiled an evil smile to Mukuro. Bluebell pouted and declared a war between the three of them and the Millefiore, it's an unpleasant idea. Hibari shot a glare at Bluebell and Kikyo, making the both of them trembled with fear.

"Nyu. They are going down." Bluebell pouted playfully at them, causing them to lose their calm and at last, they began to attack Bluebell and Kikyo.

In the other hand, Chrome is running with a thousands of worries haunting her head. She increased her speed more and more, sensing something bad is going to happen if she doesn't arrived in the base in time.

* * *

"She is still asleep…." Gokudera pulled out his cigarettes and lit it with his lighter. "Who would have thought that the Stupid Woman is actually a sleepy head." Gokudera blowed some smoke under the dark sky.

The sky is turning dark when they got back from their battle. It's warning them about an upcoming storm. The wind is colder than the last time they were here, the dark clouds itself didn't bother to give the sun to shone at them.

Tsuna could be seen there, standing in front of the base's door. He is still lost in his thought, sometimes he can scream like a little girl, and when they were laughing, he have his dark expression on his face. They didn't know about what had happened to Tsuna after this battle. It's looks like hat he had been gone through something terrifying that no one had experienced it, even them.

Yamamoto greeted Tsuna with his usual grin and cheerfulness. The baseball star is having fun with the stupid cow, they both laughed and sometimes, the base ball star is apologizing to the crying Lambo. He swung his arm at Tsuna's back, making Tsuna to lose his balance.

"You shouldn't be that gloomy, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned at Tsuna. Tsuna is surprised seeing Yamamoto is smiling, even though they have been in a life or death situation.

Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto for being too close to his Juudaime. He gritted his teeth and shouted loudly at Yamamoto. Gokudera thought that Yamamoto is trying to take his place as Tsuna's right-hand man. He threw his cigarettes away and pulled some dynamites out. He won't let that Baseball-Idiot steal his place as Tsuna's right-hand man.

Tsuna who have realized the situation, sweatdropped. Even in this kind of situation, Gokudera and Yamamoto is still arguing about little things and Lambo is crying after Yamamoto threw the ball he had been keeping for good fortune to him. Well, he can't blame Yamamoto though. He is a baseball star after all. Tsuna sighed after seeing the event that had taken place in front of him. This is the tenth generation of the Vongola Famiglia, his family.

"I'll kill you, bastard!" Gokudera threw his dynamites at Yamamoto with a scary face and a dead serious aura surrounding him. Tsuna have saw this situation too often.

"Maa, maa. We're just having fun here. Ne, Lambo? Besides, it's not fun seeing Tsuna is all gloomy like that." He dodged the dynamites easily, but the dynamites is heading towards Lambo now.

Lambo screamed in horror after seeing the dynamites is going to blow him into tiny pieces. He began to search for a grenade but it's useless because Gokudera consfiscated his grenades from him. Lambo ducked when the dynamites is already near. Yamamoto swiftly cutted the Dynamites into half before it exploded. Lambo cried loudly, making someone to slam the base's door roughly.

"What is that noise? Hahi?! Lambo-chan, are you okay? Who did this to you?" Lambo pointed at the all of them, of course Tsuna is not with them, but Lambo pointed at the three of them. "This is bullying! Bullying is not allowed in here! Moreover, you're bullying a child!" Tsuna eyes widened in shock after hearing a familiar 'hahi' and those overprotective attitude towards children.

"Ha-Haru, You're awake!" Tsuna's heart is feeled with joy after seeing Haru is awake after having an insomnia for sewing their clothes. But the joy faded when he saw her face is still pale.

Haru tilted her head in confusion after seeing Tsuna's relieved face. She is just sleeping normally, so what's wrong with that? And the guardians relieved face, including Gokudera's made Haru more confused than before. "So, what? Is sleeping illegal for you, Tsuna-san?" she asked in a playful tone, making Tsuna's worries quickly disappear from his head.

Yamamoto grinned at Haru and greeted her with his usual happy-go-lucky tone and attitude. He swung his arm at Haru's back and congratulate her for something she couldn't understand. Haru returned the greet with a big smile, making the baseball star pulled his arm from Haru's back.

Gokudera muttered some curses before turning to his precious Juudaime shocked figure. Gokudera called Tsuna's name for a few times, but he didn't get any response or a reply. Thoughts have entered his head, it can't be that his precious Juudaime is abandoning him, it can't be that his Juudaime is shocked seeing him blowing Lambo into tiny pieces. But the thoughts didn't stop there, and finally the scariest thought is haunting him. It can't be that his Juudaime is jealous, it's just sounded so wrong in so many ways!

Tsuna called Gokudera's name after snapping back from his thoughts. He is not shocked, he is just having some thought after seeing Haru is awake. Gokudera shook his head abruptly, surprising Tsuna who had called his name for a few times. Gokudera realized that Tsuna is calling him, but he didn't responded. He bowed to Tsuna and asked for his forgiveness.

"Gomenasai, Juudaime! I'm a disgrace! I'm a burden! I'm not a perfect right-hand man!" He kept bowing and bowing until Tsuna stopped him from his actions. Tsuna sighed at the sight, he really missed those times in the peaceful Namimori.

Haru giggled after seeing Tsuna and Gokudera is always like usual. She patted Lambo's hair and told him it's going to be okay. Lambo nodded with teary eyes and walked to Yamamoto, to play catch again. Haru began to walk towards Tsuna and Gokudera's panicked figure. Gokudera is still apologizing to Tsuna, but Tsuna told him to stop already.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! Please stop! It's not your fault!" Tsuna waved his hands in front of him, motioning to Gokudera to stop but Gokudera gets more noisy when Tsuna waved his hands. It's really unpleasant around them.

"Tsuna-san, do you need some help? Haru is happy to help Tsuna-san!" Haru offered Tsuna a help to stop Gokudera from apologizing to him with her usual cheery voice and a her sweetest smile. It made Tsuna blush when he saw Haru's smile. Somehow, those smile brushed all of his worries and concern.

"Stupid woman! Don't bother Juudaime with your weird help and costumes!" Gokudera muttered curses at Haru. Gokudera really hate those costumes of hers, it's not only weird but also had some evil intentions behind it. He could sense those evil feelings when she wear those costumes.

"Hahi?! Haru isn't going to bother Tsuna-san and Haru thinks that you're the one who bothered Tsuna-san the most! And also, Haru think that her costumes is awesome and cool!"

"Why you,-!" Tsuna quickly covered Gokudera's mouth before some horrible curses came from his mouth. Gokudera stopped after seeing his Juudaime reaction to his curses, he quickly bowed at Tsuna, repeating the things he had done earlier.

A ball flew towards Haru's direction and a voice calling out her name. Haru turned her head to the voice, it was Yamamoto and Lambo who had called her name for a few times.

"Haru!" Lambo called her name with a terrified expression on his face. He began to sob after knowing that it was too late.

"Haru, look out!" This time, it was Yamamoto who called her name. She quickly pulled out her guns when she saw the ball is flying towards her with a high speed. Haru pointed at the ball, but she failed miserably. The ball had crashed against her face, resulting Haru to fall from her place. The guns were tossed after she landed into the cold street.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo saw the guns with a shocked look on their face. They didn't expect that Haru is using guns similar to Xanxus's guns and the most shocking thing is that the guns had Haru and Tsuna's name on it. Gokudera's jaw dropped seeing the name engraved on the guns, Yamamoto is still in shock seeing Haru is using guns to fight, and Lambo stuck his tongue out to Tsuna.

"Ju-Juudaime… How long have you been with the stupid woman…?" Gokudera's cigarette dropped on the streets. Tsuna is beginning to panick after seeing his guardians is misunderstanding the situation he was in right now.

"Tsuna… Good job on dating and protecting Haru!" Yamamoto gave Tsuna a thumb and a huge grin. Tsuna is beginning to panick even more, knowing Yamamoto is the same as Gokudera. They are misunderstanding the situation here!

"Dame-Tsuna and Haru is a stupid couple! Lambo-san is much more handsome than Tsuna!" Tsuna gulped after hearing Lambo's words. Even his youngest guardian is misunderstanding the situation!

He tried to explain the situation, but his guardians interrupted him. Gokudera is shouting about how he had failed as his right-hand man, Yamamoto gave Tsuna an abstract advice about girls, and Lambo stick his tongue out to Tsuna.

Reborn appeared out of nowhere and greeted them with an evil smirk. They turned around after sensing something evil is behind them, and they were right. When they turned their heads, it's not very scary but after seeing what Reborn had in his hands made them scream.

"Ciaossu." He greeted them with his usual greetings and an evil smirk is pasted on his face, revealing his true intentions. He had a gun and an exorcist equipment and also a Leon-shaped bazooka. "If you guys ever questioned why I brought this things, it's for Haru's and the others sake." Reborn gave them another evil smirk before giving them the equipment.

"What is the use of this, Reborn?! There is no evil spirits around here and what's with everyone's sake?!" Tsuna stopped his ramblings after Reborn pointed his gun at Tsuna and the bazooka at the rest. Tsuna is trembling with fear after knowing his tutor is not joking about this stupid things. He started to question Reborn about things but he was stopped by Kyoko, who cheered him with her angelic smile. Tsuna blushed slightly after seeing Kyoko.

Haru sat up after lying unconscious on the streets for a little while, she rubbed her sleepy eyes together with her aching head. She opened her chocolate brown eyes and she was greeted by a stupid scenes in front of her. Tsuna is blushing at Kyoko for an unknown reason is already making Haru's heart shattered into pieces. He blushed at her when she gave him her cutest smile, yet he blushed at Kyoko for an unknown reason.

Reborn, seeing his student reaction, made his move by smacking Tsuna's head without mercy. He usually won't complain or even bother giving Tsuna an advice for his love life, but seeing Haru's heart is shattered into pieces by Tsuna's dumbness, is not what he had wanted to see.

Tsuna quickly stood up after wincing in pain for a several time, Reborn's kick and punch is still painful. He started to wonder about why Reborn smacked him without a reason. Reborn sighed after his hope of Tsuna realizing what he had done to Haru is being shattered. He quickly motioned to the others to gather around and briefly explain about this excorcism thingy.

"So, this is the plan. We are going to do some excorcism so evil spirits isn't going to disturb us." Reborn gave them another evil smirk is making the all of them to tremble with fear.

"But Reborn-san, why are we doing it now? I mean, can't we do it before the battle started?" Gokudera interrupted. He put one of his cigarette into his mouth with an annoyed face.

"It's because I have miscalculated the situation. Just do it and you will know what's my purpose of doing this thing." Reborn began to cast some weird sounded spell. Gokudera followed Reborn's attempt after getting what he wanted to know. Excorcism is his kind of thing, he wanted to show his Juudaime his excorcism skills. He began to cast some odd sounded spells, followed by Yamamoto who grinned at the start of this weird things. "For your information, we are going to chase off a pineapple spirit, so be careful." Reborn gave them another smirk before turning back to what he has been doing.

They are shocked after hearing a pineapple spirit is haunting them. Did a spirit sounded so fishy and weird exist? Gokudera is the only one who understood Reborn's words, while the all of them is clueless. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Haru looked at Gokudera curiously when he had his shocked face. Gokudera turned around only to see Tsuna's curious face. It made him happy knowing his Juudaime is expecting him to chase away the pineapple spirit.

Haru is shocked even more when she finally realized what Reborn had told them to do. She snapped her fingers and put her proud face. It's not that hard for Haru to understand what Reborn is trying to say, because she is his student after all.

"Reborn-chan, is Mukuro-san going to come? Haru bet Chrome-chan is going to be happy!" She gave Reborn a questioning look on her face and also with her usual cheerful tone. Reborn smirked under his fedora hat, signaling that she is right.

Tsuna screamed after hearing the name 'Mukuro'. He didn't know about Mukuro's condition after the melone base invasion, but Shoichi told him that Mukuro is going to be okay since his name hasn't been written in Vindice's records. So it's Mukuro who have been bothering him for a moment ago. It's not very surprising because he can feel a weird feeling when Mukuro showed up.

While they are casting spells, they can hear an exploding sounds everytime. Tsuna is trembling when he realized the extreme team is fighting with the enemy. It's not that unusual for him to hear exploding sounds when they are fighting but this time, he could see a dinosaur head is being destroyed one by one.

Haru is still doing the excorcism but she felt another throb on her head, making her to clutch her head firmly followed by her scream. This time, the pain is much more painful than the last time, resulting Haru to fell on the ground.

Reborn saw this and he quickly stopped what he has been doing this whole time. Her face is getting more paler than the last time he see her. He felt more guilty remembering that he is the one who let Haru to join this battle.

* * *

"_Reborn-chan…" Haru came to approach Reborn with a determined look on her fac__e. Her eyes reflected her determination._

_Reborn turned around from his place and greeted Haru with a smirk and also an uneasy feeling. It's weird to have an uneasy feeling around her, because she is the one who made uneasiness disappear from them but this time, she gave Reborn some uneasiness because of her solemn face._

"_Ciaossu, Haru. What brings you here?" Reborn asked in a dark tone, making Haru to tremble with fear after seeing the tutor seriousness but it didn't made Haru to stop what she had been planning to tell Reborn._

"_Reborn-chan… Don't lie to Haru. Haru knows that this mafia you always mentioned about is a serious thing. Haru isn't that stupid.."_

"_What's your point?"_

"_Please, train Haru."_

* * *

He snapped back from his memories after hearing Haru's scream is getting more bigger. He turned his head only to find a panicking Tsuna, Gokudera who cursed Haru, Yamamoto serious face, Kyoko worried look, and Lambo cries. He quickly kicked Tsuna's head.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Stop panicking and bring her in."

Tsuna rubbed his aching head with a scream and a stutter. He realized that he is screaming in front of his tutor. He quickly grabbed Haru and brought her inside. Her face is getting more pale than the last time, she is shivering, both of her hands trembled, and when he touched her forehead, it's still hot.

Tsuna placed Haru on the base floor, grabbing another wet towel. He put the wet towel on Haru's forehead and he grabbed Spanner's pillow, wanting her to sleep more comfortable.

Haru opened her eyes only to reveal a painful chocolate brown eyes. She still felt the throb, she thought that the throb isn't going to disappear sooner or later. She tried to sit on wherever she is and failed due to her heavy body and her dizziness. She tried to stand this time and she succeed, using a support to stand.

Tsuna saw Haru is going to do some stupid things if he didn't stop her, he grabbed her wrist only to meet her painful eyes. Those eyes…. It's just like the last time… The time when Tsuna had hurted her in an accident. He loosened his grip, giving Haru an opportunity to escape from him. She began to run from Tsuna and his guardians, not wanting to make them worry about her.

"Wait, Haru! Where are you going? STOP!" He screamed after seeing a familiar pineapple hair style is standing in front of Haru holding her trident with a dark expression on her face.

"This is for your own good." She tapped her trident on Haru's head.

Haru didn't know why but her eyelids is getting more heavier than the last time. She slowly closed her eyes and finally, she is back to sleep. She still felt the throb, but it's not that painful like the last time. Before she is completely asleep, she saw Chrome with her trident slowly vanished from her hand. She thought that the pineapple spirit is already taken her place in the battle.

Tsuna approached Haru's sleeping figure on the streets with both worries and concern towards her. She is sleeping, with her peaceful sleeping face. It made Tsuna's heart clenched in guilt after going through this thing with Haru. He is beginning to understand why Haru is trying her best for him.

* * *

"Hahi!"

"Damn you!"

"Hahaha, looks like fun!"

"Stop it!"

"Boss…"

"Oya, oya."

"Die."

**Next chapter : Another Surprise**

* * *

**I got the chapter's name when I thought about Ryohei, Hibari, and Mukuro... Yeah, another ridiculous name... It's based on Ryohei's extremeness, Mukuro's hair style, and Hibari's sentence.**

**So... is this fic turned out to be a boring fic? I know.. I know.. My imagination messed up with the ideas I get, so ... the excorcism part is my messed up imagination... ****and also I wanted to know about your opinions, do you like a sad ending or a happy ending? Of course it didn't affect this story's ending... I just wanted to know about your opinions. Many thanks to those who had reviewed for this story!**

**Anyway, Please Review!**


	5. Another Surprise

**Here's another chapter of this story.**

**Without further delays...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter V**

* * *

Haru is sleeping peacefully in the base while Tsuna counted how many hours had passed since they arrived in this arena. He got a bad feeling about the upcoming battle, it's his hyper intuition that told him about those feelings he had. He hated his hyper intuition because his hyper intuition is always right about bad things and nearly right about good things.

The battle between the scary prefect and his team is still continuing, but the most shocking thing is when Chrome came only to see Haru, not minding the fight that had taken place between her precious Mukuro-sama. She stayed with Haru inside the base, just in case if Haru got another headache.

Gokudera lit his cigarette after knowing that the stupid woman is still unconscious. His storm guardian is actually worried about Haru. Gokudera doesn't like showing his soft side towards that blabbering stupid woman that bothered him every time and in every place.

Yamamoto played with Lambo like usual, but it seems that Lambo lost his spirit to play with Yamamoto, not only because of Yamamoto deadly baseball skills, but also his concern towards Haru. Lambo didn't bother to catch the ball because the ball will eventually pop every time Yamamoto threw the ball to Lambo, with a sadistic look on his face.

Reborn stood there with his eyes covered by his fedora hat. He is always like this after Haru got her headache. It's like he felt guilty for training Haru. But Tsuna know him better than anyone. The tutor from hell isn't the type of person who felt guilty after doing bad things towards the others. But in truth, his tutor felt guilty. Reborn froze for a moment to remember what had happened between the two of them.

And it all started from the time she mentioned that the mafia he always spoke is not a game, but a serious situation she was in. Her resolve made Reborn train her like he trained Tsuna.

* * *

"_What do you mean?" Reborn asked Haru about the things she say about the mafia. His expression is darker than usual and his smirk is gone from his face._

"_Train Haru, so Haru will be useful for Tsuna-san and the others." Haru pleaded with her cutest smile, causing Reborn to feel a little unpleasant._

"_You don't know what you are talking about." Reborn replied simply before turning to the monitor that's placed in front of him._

_The monitor showed how hard Tsuna fought Genkishi, only to get them back to the past safely. Haru is amazed by how much Tsuna had changed in the battle. He has grown from a coward into her hero, with a glove that has flames on it. She can't tell why, but the flame's color changed depending how much Tsuna used them. Tsuna blasted the flame at the opposite direction, preparing his X-Burner._

_Suddenly, the monitor turned black and Tsuna's figure disappeared quickly from the monitor she had been watching this whole time. She is still surprised seeing Tsuna's flames and the most shocking thing is when she saw the skeleton that she assumed Tsuna's enemy. Tsuna is trying his best only for them, but the only thing she could do is only wait._

_She didn't wanted being left behind by her friends. She wanted to know more about this mafia things and she will help them, not only with cooking, but also joining the fight with them. Her resolve is firm, she wanted to help them no matter what._

_Reborn saw this and finally, he understand Haru's feelings. The feelings to protect someone who is dear to you. In the past, he usually protected Luce before she actually died after giving birth. Those feelings for someone who is dear to you, those things he can understand because he already experienced it. He smirked under his fedora hat, it's looks like he will teach another idiot to fight._

"_Be ready." Reborn smirked, hinting that Haru has won._

"_Hahi?" Haru asked with a shocked tone in her voice. She couldn't believe it. Reborn actually agreed to train her._

"_Be ready to get a training from hell. Meet me in the training room in an hour." Reborn turned to the monitor that showed Tsuna with someone she didn't knew. But it doesn't matter, right now, she is going to prepare for the training._

"_Hai, Reborn-chan!" She quickly ran outside from the room. Reborn smirked after seeing her happy and cheery figure hoping and humming to herself. But the smirk wavered after Reborn realized that her cheerfulness will fade in no time. The time he trained her is going to be the last time he saw her that cheery._

* * *

_**`~An Hour Later~**_

_Haru arrived with a bag full of weird things. Reborn had waited 15 minutes earlier, not wanting to be late for his new student. He is happy after hearing that Tsuna is fine and the Varia is handling things in Italy. An hour had passed, but Tsuna hasn't came back from his battle with Irie Shoichi. He greeted Haru with his usual 'Ciaossu' followed by a smirk._

"_Ciaossu, Haru! I see you have prepared for this training." He pointed his finger at the bag that Haru brought with her._

"_Hai! It's because Haru won't disappoint you, Reborn-chan!" she replied with her cheery voice, causing Reborn's smirk wavered for a moment._

"_Why don't we make a deal?" Reborn motioned his finger at Haru, signaling her to come._

"_What is it, Reborn-chan?" Reborn have his usual hitman serious face. He wanted to warn Haru about the things she's going to do with him, the strongest Arcobaleno. Haru walked towards Reborn's direction with her bag full of weird stuffs that she brought with her._

"_If you can stay cheerful after this training, I'll give you something special." He smirked after seeing Haru's curious face. He continued his words with a slow pace, "I'll give you a ring that is similar to Tsuna's. But I will only give it to you after you fulfilled our deal."_

_She nodded quiet cheerfully, making Reborn's smirk got wider. She is happy after knowing that Reborn is going to help her. At last, she can help Tsuna with her own power. She got more curious when she saw a briefcase that Reborn prepared for this training. The briefcase contains a sword, a shield, a dagger, and lastly, a two pair of guns. She didn't knew why Reborn choose this kind of weapon for her._

"_Why don't you pick one? I recommended you to pick the shield, but it's your choice." Haru nodded hesitantly and gulped before picking her choice. She showed Reborn the weapon she choose._

_Reborn is quiet shocked seeing her choice. It's not like Reborn is going to yell at her after picking the weapon. It's just a shocking thing to see and of course she pick that weapon, it's because the weapon is a ranged weapon and it's also easy to use. Reborn stared at the guns quietly, still deep in his thought about giving Haru the bullets._

"_Reborn-chan?" a voice broke his thoughts and he quickly slipped his hand into his pocket, grabbing a familiar bullet that he use for fight._

"_See this? It's a dying will bullet." He showed Haru the bullet that he use only to Tsuna._

_Haru is clueless about this kind of thing. First, she didn't knew how to reload a gun and second, she doesn't know anything about the dying will bullet. She did watch many movies about people shooting at each other and how fast they reload their gun. She didn't knew anything about shooting and worse, she can't kill people no matter what._

"_Dying will bullet?" She asked curiously, signaling Reborn to explain further about the details of the dying will bullet._

"_Let's say that it's a bullet that make Tsuna more powerful after we shot this to his forehead. There is also a rebuke bullet. But let's keep the explanation for later. Right now, show me how you use a gun."_

_Haru took the guns nervously, making the guns fell into the floor. She actually got scared after knowing that Tsuna has been shot more than once in his life. She picked the guns nervously and before she knew it, she is lying on the floor with an aching head. She felt that when she picked the guns, someone kicked her on the head, causing her to fall from wherever she is._

"_Hahi!" She rubbed her aching head and stood up. Reborn is pointing the gun at her forehead, causing her to scream in horror, knowing a gun is being pointed at her head. She felt like she's in one of those kidnapping movies._

"_Rule number one, never let your guard down, even for a second." Reborn tossed the guns to Haru's direction. He didn't like the idea of kicking her in the first place, but it's a price that she had to pay for training with him._

_Haru caught the gun just in time before she got kicked for the second time in her first training. It's not that she hate Reborn, but being kicked by a baby that powerful made her spirit went into a maximum limit. She decided to help Tsuna, she decided to train with Reborn. That's her choice, the time she made that choice is the time she has her resolve._

_She stood up and shoted Reborn, but Reborn dodged it pretty easily. At first, Reborn is shocked after seeing Haru doesn't have to aim to shoot where he is right now. It needs a years of practicing to aim like that. His smirk got wider after knowing that Haru got potential with a gun. He quickly dodged the shot that Haru gave to him._

_His little chameleon changed shape into a gun. He aimed at Haru and in a second, she is down. Although she knew how to use a gun and aim perfectly, her reflexes is still too weak. He got an idea on how to make Haru's reflexes goes sharper._

_Haru winced in pain after receiving the shot Reborn gave her. Luckily, Reborn didn't shot her at her head, instead, he shot her at her leg. She saw the blood that came from her wound, tainting the color of the floor. She started to panic after realizing that the wound won't stop bleeding anytime sooner. She screamed like it was the end of the world, she can't take the pain._

_Reborn sighed seeing the view. He didn't knew what to do about his new student. He approached Haru with both of his eyes is being shadowed by his fedora hat. He kicked Haru's head really hard, making a loud cracking noise at the wall._

"_Let me repeat myself. Why are you doing this at the first place?" He asked with his seriousness._

"_Ha-Hahi? Why did Haru do this….?" She got up from the hole Reborn made with her body. "Haru wanted to help Tsuna-san… Haru doesn't want to be a burden for him.. That's why Haru had to do this." Her cheery self is being replaced by her serious nature. Her previously screechy voice is replaced by a more calmer one and her eyes burned with her resolve._

"_Then, show me your resolve." Reborn said simply before pointing his gun at Haru's direction._

_He wanted to see those resolve of her, her resolve to protect Tsuna. He aimed perfectly at Haru, shooting another bullet at her._

_Haru dodged it like it was nothing. Her reflexes got more smoother than the last time and it seems that her fear had gone from her thoughts. Finally, the true nature of her, the previously noisy girl is actually a more serious person than it seems. She shot Reborn with her guns. For the hitman, it's just like an easy thing to do._

"_I see you have grown into a more calmer person, Haru." Reborn smirked after seeing her student's seriousness, but her seriousness wavered after she received the compliment. Her serious face is being replaced by a painful one. Reborn saw this and quickly ran towards her direction, asking if anything is wrong._

"_Ha-Haru's leg is stinging like crazy…." She pointed at her bleeding leg. She can't take it anymore. The pain isn't going to stop if she doesn't treat it._

"_That's it." Reborn's gun slowly changed shape into a little chameleon._

"_Hahi?" Haru is shocked hearing Reborn's words. Why did he changed his gun into it's original state?_

"_Let's end the training for today." Reborn pointed at the door, signaling her to go back to the base. "I want to see those resolves of yours tomorrow, and for your information, we will train only in the night."_

"_But, Reborn-ch-!" Haru was stopped by Reborn's powerful kick. She winced in pain after getting kicked for the three time today._

"_Shut up. Don't say a thing when your tutor is talking and you need to take care of that wound, don't let Kyoko or anyone else know this business of ours, except for Gianini." Reborn walked towards the door's room, and in a second, he is gone from Haru's sight._

_She tried to walk but failed due to her throbbing leg. She kept chanting that she is doing this for Tsuna. 'For Tsuna-san, for Tsuna-san.' She kept chanting and chanting after finally she arrived at the medical room. She walked limply to the bed that has been placed in the center of it. She can't fail herself or Tsuna or Reborn right now. It's her choice to begin with. She grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around the wound._

_She cut the bandage, not wanting to waste it. She lied on the bed for a few hours, and finally she had fallen asleep on it. She dreamed about Reborn's hellish training and Tsuna's hard work._

"_It's for Tsuna-san…" She mumbled to herself, unaware of someone that had been watching her from the start._

_Reborn eyed her from the medical room's door. He smirked after seeing his student resolve. A stronger resolve than Tsuna's resolve. His smirk got wider after noticing that Bianchi had been watching the whole scene of Haru's training. Bianchi actually got surprised the time Haru shooted Reborn with her gun. It's not a normal thing seeing a first timer aimed perfectly and shooted perfectly._

* * *

Reborn's memories had been cut off with a scream of horror. It's actually Tsuna who screamed. He thought that Haru is screaming for a second, but seeing his student scream explained all of the girly voices. He wondered why did his student screamed so loudly. He turned to his left and there's the problem, Byakuran's mist guardian.

"Hieeee! It's that creepy monster! Wait, what is he doing here? He has been disqualified after I froze him!" Tsuna stuttered after he saw Torikabuto didn't stop his attempt to kill Tsuna.

A figure quickly came from the base's door and there she is, the girl that Tsuna is worried about. She pulled her guns out from the ring and shooted at Torikabuto skillfully. She shooted more than once and the bullet hit Torikabuto, but he doesn't react to any of those hitting bullets. She quickly changed her bullet and she pointed her gun at Tsuna's head.

"Die." The white bullet flew towards Tsuna, hitting his forehead. Flames began to burst at his forehead. He entered his HDWM with ease because Haru is always there whenever Tsuna is trembling to get his pills or he got scared when he saw the enemy.

He flew towards Torikabuto and punched him. Torikabuto flew not very far to avoid the Decimo's brutal hit. He charged his X-Burner to Torikabuto, wanting to end this as soon as possible after remembering Haru's condition.

Torikabuto opened one of his box and much to their surprise, the box contained thousands of sea snakes. The sea snakes flew towards Tsuna's direction.

Tsuna widened his eyes in shock after he realized that he can't move. The time Torikabuto opened the box, the time Tsuna can't move his body. He didn't knew why, but his hyper intuition is telling him that he can't move because of somebody. He turned to his left and found nothing, he turned to his right, but it's empty. He looked down and there's the cause. A hand is pulling him down.

Gokudera saw Tsuna didn't dodge after the sea snakes is going to hit him. He opened his box, but his flame is too weak because of something. He remembered he's in top shape when he arrived at the base. He kept inserting the box with his flames, but the box won't open no matter how many times he inserted the box with his flames.

A huge cracking sound could be heard by the time Gokudera opened his box. Much to his surprise, the snakes had gone from his vision, and the next thing he knew is his Juudaime launched his X-Burner towards Torikabuto. He doesn't know what had happened between those critical time. He looked to his left and saw a figure of Haru.

"Reborn-chan… Is it okay for Haru to use _that_ bullet for the second time?" Reborn nodded, signaling that it's okay to use the bullet. Haru's face darkened after reloading her guns with the bullet that she mentioned before.

Torikabuto appeared in front of her with an opened box in his hand. Haru widened her eyes after seeing the sea snakes is flying towards her direction. Somehow, she couldn't move and finally, she understand why Tsuna didn't dodge the snakes earlier that time. The snakes stabbed her leg and arm, causing her blood to start dripping the time it stabbed her. It's lucky for her to be able to dodge it before it had stabbed her head.

"Damn you!" Tsuna couldn't think clearly after seeing the view that had taken place in front of him. His fear had come true the time Torikabuto had stabbed Haru with his snakes. He feared Haru is going to get hurt by this battle and worse, he had seen blood, her blood. He clenched his fist and in a second, he disappeared from the sky.

He appeared in front of Torikabuto and finally, used the same technique he used to defeat him. The ice started to cover his hands. The ice finally reached his head, completely covering his body. Much to his surprise, the figure that he froze isn't the real Torikabuto. The real one is charging towards Haru with both of his chainsaws.

"Hahaha, looks like fun! But, if that fun brings harm to my friend, then I will stop it." Yamamoto changed his shigure kintoki into a katana. He opened his Vongola Box, but his Vongola Box won't open, like Gokudera's case. He gritted his teeth after knowing that it was too late for him to help Haru. He saw Torikabuto's chainsaws and a….calm Haru?

"Colpo di Fulmine." The bullet went through Torikabuto's body and a light is engulfing the arena. Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes. Haru killed a person with her gun isn't the thing he wanted to watch. The girl that had been Tsuna's friend killed a person. The bullet went through to a building, resulting the building to shatter into tiny pieces.

Torikabuto quickly disappeared from their sights and in a second, the Cervellos appeared in front of them. The cervellos checked their flame radar and finally declared the battle's result.

"We now announce the battle's result. Torikabuto had been defeated by Miura Haru and the battle will continue." They paused for a moment before nodding, "Sawada Tsunayoshi's remaining member is still eight and Byakuran's remaining members is three."

"Oi, bastard…How long are you going to keep this up?" Gokudera asked the woman, but the woman flew away after Gokudera had asked them. "Damn it!"

"Tsuna-san.." Tsuna turned to the source of the voice. It's Haru who had called him, "Don't worry about Torikabuto. He is safe, Haru didn't kill him. He ran away the time Haru had shooted him with this bullet."

Haru showed Tsuna her special bullet. It has another decorating on it and the most obvious decorating is the 'Haru and Tsuna' name engraved on it. It's obvious for Haru to write their name, because it's her dream to marry the Vongola Decimo. She smiled at Tsuna to show him that she is right.

"It's a special bullet Leon-chan made for Haru, it's similar to the rebuke bullet." She blabbered all the things about the bullet before finally she changed the topic. "Hahi! Tsuna-san are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Tsuna is confused hearing Haru's question. Why did he got hurt in the first place? The one who was hurt is Haru, not him.

"Haru! You're the one that had wounds, not me! Quick, we need to treat it!" Tsuna grabbed Haru's hand. Apparently, he grabbed her wounded hand.

Haru winced in pain after Tsuna grabbed her hand roughly. She can't take those pains easily. Her hand is stinging so is her leg. She can't move because her leg is forbidding her to move from her place. Those wounds is going to make her crazy in no time. She quickly took a step towards the door, but she fell after stepping forward. But the thing she felt isn't pain, but a soft and strong hands, saving her from the fall.

Tsuna caught her in time before her back landed first on the street. He still remember those awful things he do to Haru at the start of the battle. He can't forget her eyes at the time he tossed her into the building. He still feel guilty for hurting Haru, but the past is the past, it can't be changed no matter what he do.

Tsuna brought her to the base. He put Haru on the cold floor before asking Bianchi where had she put the bandages. Haru wondered why Tsuna cared for her suddenly. He cared for everyone, even his enemies, but for Tsuna to care for her so suddenly is not very normal. She wondered why Tsuna cared for her, even though she is annoying at times.

Tsuna came back after getting the bandages from the place Bianchi had put it. He wrapped the bandages at Haru's wounded hands cautiously, not wanting to hurt her even more. He stopped for a second after cutting the bandage that had wrapped Haru's hand. He is thinking about whether he should wrap the bandage at Haru's leg or not. He blushed at the thought of wrapping it at Haru's leg.

Haru noticed Tsuna's blush, making her got more curious about why Tsuna is blushing. She stared at Tsuna's eyes direction and finally, she realized why Tsuna is blushing. She started to blush after noticing why Tsuna is blushing. The thought of Tsuna wrapping the bandage around her leg is already making her to blush madly at the thought.

Kyoko came with a smile and also a wet towel to clean Haru's wound. She greeted Tsuna with her bright smile, causing Tsuna to blush madly at the view. Haru pouted seeing Tsuna's blush at Kyoko. It's not fair for her. Kyoko began to clean Haru's wounded leg, making her to wince in pain. She stopped momentarily before continuing her doings.

Another loud crash could be heard from the outside of the battle. It's looks like the skylark's extreme team is still battling against the Millefiore. Tsuna gulped after knowing that the loud banging sound is coming closer and finally, a tremor hit the base.

Gokudera and Yamamoto came to tell Tsuna about something. The panicked look on their face is telling Tsuna that something bad is going to happen. And he was right. In a second, a dinosaur head came from the ground, followed by the skylark's hedgehog.

"Oya, oya." Mukuro blocked another attack that Bluebell sent to him with his trident. The pineapple spirit actually came from the time he felt those strange sensation.

Ryohei's extremeness made Kikyo fainted. The dinosaur head stopped appearing after the dinosaur who had make-up fainted. He punched the other dinosaur with a powerful force, destroying it after being hit by the powerful punch.

"Boss…" Chrome appeared behind Tsuna, making Tsuna to jump in fear after being greeted by his mist guardian. Her mist guardian is unusually serious the time she had called Tsuna's name. "Mukuro-sama wanted to say hello…."

Hello is the word he used to greet people in a life or death battle? Tsuna didn't get it. If Mukuro wanted to say hello, why doesn't he greet him with his wicked smile? Tsuna's thought stopped after sensing someone had walked past him. Apparently, the person was Haru. Her wound is bleeding under the bandage, but she didn't pay any attention to it.

Haru pulled her gun out from her ring. She aimed at Bluebell's head, but her pain is preventing her to get a perfect aim. She kneeled on her knees because of her pain.

Bluebell noticed this and threw the ammonite at Haru's direction. She increased the ammonite number by throwing another one.

"Stop it!" Tsuna widened his eyes in shock.

Tsuna swallowed his pills after seeing the view in front of him. He flew towards the ammonite and blocked it. He charged his most powerful X-Burner at Bluebell, causing Bluebell to tremble with fear. He can't let this girl hurt his friend. He launched the massive amount of flame at Bluebell's direction, giving Bluebell a lot of burn marks. Bluebell fell from her place and the Cervellos appeared.

They checked on Bluebell and Kikyo, and finally they announced the battle's result.

"We now announce that Bluebell and Kikyo can't no longer fight, making Byakuran the only member that represents his team." They flew towards another building and watched the guardians cheers.

Tsuna is relieved after he saved Haru from the ammonite. He finally saved her from the enemy. But he had a bad feeling about the upcoming battle…

* * *

"What the-?!"

"That's cheating!"

"Kufufufu."

"I'll bite you to death."

"Hahahaha! It's a fun battle!"

"EXTREME CHEATING!"

"Kyoko-chan!"

**Next chapter : The Lightning Rampage.**

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. The Lightning Rampage

**Hello again, Minna-san! It's nice to be back!**

**I'm sorry for the not-so-late update...I lost my imagination the time I had hit my head with a tree branch...**

**Without further delays, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

* * *

Haru winced in pain after feeling the pain that her wounds gave her. Somehow, she managed to not to cry at the pain that haunted her. She decided to help Tsuna with her own ways, but she never intended to have this pain she feels right now.

Tsuna watched Haru with a concern. If he ever saw Haru's blood again, he won't forgive himself for letting Haru to get hurt. He sighed at the view that had taken place in front of him. The guardians were cheering except for a certain prefect, a dynamite loving guy, and a wicked evil person, or should he say spirit.

He approached Haru's kneeling figure with a frown. The young boss is worried about her, yet he let her fight even though her condition is not as good as him. He picked Haru and carried Haru into the base, causing Haru to blush madly at Tsuna's action. He smiled at her blushing face, making her face goes redder.

He placed Haru on the cold floor and brought a pillow with him. He placed the pillow behind her head and patted her head gently.

"You should sleep now…Byakuran isn't going to attack us anytime soon." He whispered to her ears gently.

"Tsuna-san…" She is mesmerized by Tsuna's action towards her. It's really unusual for the young boss cared for her so suddenly.

Tsuna came with a pill in his right hand and a glass of water in his left hand. He handed Haru the pills and the glass of water and she swallowed the pills. She spat the pills that she swallowed earlier with a frown and a weird look.

"Tsuna-san…Really? That thing is way more disgusting than Spanner-san's candy…" And in seconds, she collapsed on her pillow. Tsuna is more than surprised seeing Haru fainted so suddenly. It must be Spanner's wrong experiment that he gave Haru.

"Don't worry, Vongola. It's just the effect of the medicine." Spanner patted Tsuna's back and smiled at him, "And how long are you going to make her wait? Confess to her already."

Tsuna's face turned bright red as he heard the words that Spanner gave to him. Confess? To Haru? What for? He gave Spanner a weird expression after realizing that everyone is looking at him with a weird look, except for Bianchi, who had a proud look on her face.

"What?! Why are you people stating that me and Haru is a couple?!" He flailed his arms up and down. After receiving enough look and suspiciousness, he gave up to them. He can't handle the glare that they gave to him.

"It's obvious, Tsunayoshi-kun. Judging by the things you did to her-" Shoichi interrupted with a blush before mentioning something, "In this time, you-" Shoichi was interrupted by Reborn's hard smack at his head. He fell backwards after receiving the tutor's punch. "Do you want to make a time paradox?" Reborn asked with a frown to Shoichi. Shoichi nodded in apology after hearing the tutor's words.

Tsuna is still as confused as ever hearing the two of them began to whisper about something. He could only faintly hear his name had been spoken by Shoichi and Haru's by Reborn. The two of them shot Tsuna a look before continuing their whispers. Tsuna sighed after seeing the sight that had taken place in front of him. He greeted Kyoko before leaving the base.

Gokudera ran towards Tsuna with tears….Happy tears. "Juudaime, we finally did it! We defeated Byakuran's guardians!" He gave Tsuna a hug before screaming his name loudly. Yamamoto laughed at the storm guardian happy tears and shouting. Yamamoto gave Tsuna a thumb before playing with Lambo.

The man who had been assumed as an evil spirit appeared in front of Lambo and materialized his trident out. "Oya, oya. Let's have a steak party for this." Lambo gulped in horror seeing the trident is going to stab him to death if he doesn't move or countered. He drew his grenade from his hair and threw it to Mukuro. Mukuro dodged it with ease while the grenade flew towards Tsuna's direction.

Hibari didn't move from where he is right now, even though the grenades is just a few meters away. Surprisingly, Yamamoto had slashed the grenades into two before it reached Tsuna and Gokudera. Ryohei gave Yamamoto an applause before giving him an EXTREME compliment to his reflexes. Yamamoto laughed at the boxer's enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, in the base, Haru had gotten up from her sleep. She complained about the loud noises that have been bothering her sleep. She rubbed her eyes one more time before heading outside to met her precious and only Tsuna-san. She opened the door and another shocking view had taken place before her eyes. "Tsu-Tsuna-san?!" She asked with a stutter in her voice, "You-You're…gay?! And with Gokudera-san?!" She gasped in shock before fainting at the view.

Tsuna's eyes reflected his fear because Haru is misunderstanding the situation. He broke the hug and ran towards Haru's unconscious figure. He called her name for a few times, but the only thing he got is only her mumblings. "Tsuna-san…" Tsuna quickly turned towards Haru and his fears reached his limits, "You've tricked Haru and Kyoko-chan…. It's not nice to play with woman's feelings…"

He shook Haru for three times and she woke up. She looked around and noticed Tsuna is giving her a smile. She screamed in horror after seeing his unpleasant smile. She struggled to get out from Tsuna's hands, but failed.

She noticed that his smile slowly turning into a frown to whoever he saw. Tsuna cautiously placed Haru near the base before he went to his HDWM. The person that had showed up is no other than Byakuran. He flew towards Byakuran and punched him on the guts.

Gokudera threw some dynamites at Byakuran with his bullets accompanying his dynamites. Yamamoto jumped to swing his katana at Byakuran. A certain prefect stepped in into the fight and swung his tonfas at Byakuran. The wicked pineapple spirit is nowhere to be found. So, it's safe for the moment before the arena turned into ashes.

Byakuran's body flew to a building after receiving so much attack from the Vongola. The building crumbled into pieces with smoke covering the crumbling building. Tsuna's HDWM wore off after seeing no shadow is moving. Tsuna moved to Haru and another wicked smile could be heard from Byakuran's direction. "Hahaha! You've missed, Tsunayoshi-kun." The smoke cleared and Byakuran vanished from their view.

A burst of lightning flame appeared before their eyes. It's not Haru and it's not Lambo who lit it. The flame slowly took form of a human and a giant human looking thing could be seen after the smoke cleared. The human shaped thing moved towards their base with a weird tentacle. Tsuna swallowed his pills and went to his HDWM. Before he knew it, Haru had shooted the human shaped thing, but the bullet disappeared when they reached him.

Haru's mouth created gap seeing the bullet disappeared before her eyes in a second. She reloaded her guns and shooted the thing again, and the results were the same, the bullet disappeared when they reached the giant's body. She gritted her teeth seeing the view and her uselessness.

The tentacles spread into their directions with a suspicious sound. The sound came from behind them, but they didn't bother seeing or hearing it. Right now, the thing they mattered is dodging the dangerous looking tentacles that the stupid human shaped thing has.

The sound became louder as time passed and the sound became clearer the time the tentacles flew pass them. They turned to the source of the voice and found Lambo with his Vongola Box. "SCARY!" and lightning began to burst from his Vongola Box. When the lightning and the tentacle met, the tentacle shattered into pieces.

The lightning began to burst fiercer when Gokudera interrupted with a shout, "Oi, stupid cow! Do you remember that masked bastard?" Lambo can't hold it any longer, the scary thought of the masked man had been haunting him since the time he saw Torikabuto. He cried even louder when he imagined the masked man figure.

Byakuran made an entrance with his marshmallow in his hands and not to forget, evil smile. "Hahaha! What a fun battle you have here!" He ate his marshmallow and gave Tsuna an evil smile before continuing, "A fun battle indeed…" Tsuna trembled by the mention of _fun battle_ by Byakuran. He feared the worst to come…

Another loud sound could be heard at Lambo's direction, and the thing he saw first is a struggling stupid humanoid looking thing against Lambo's flames. In a split second, Lambo's flames wavered and finally disappeared from their sight. Tsuna watched in horror seeing their last hope had been defeated only by a little cow sleepiness.

The tentacle landed into one of the building, and the building slowly crumbled with a few seconds. Tsuna watched in so much fear seeing the view. The tentacle is really dangerous, even though he didn't knew what the effect it had on humans, it's still really dangerous if you got hit by the one of it. Tsuna stared at the building before he flew into a safe distance between him and the human shaped thing.

A tentacle flew towards Lambo, causing the poor little cow to cry loudly. Lambo cried even more when he saw the building that had been shattered into pieces, even though he didn't knew who had done that.

Haru gritted her teeth seeing the tentacle is going to reach Lambo if she doesn't do anything. She pointed her guns at the tentacle and shooted it with her special bullet she had with her. She doesn't care if Reborn scolded her for using the bullet more than four times. It's because she had a really few special bullets and also a risk.

* * *

"_Here, your new bullet." Reborn handed Haru a total of ten bullets. "Don't use it more than four times, it took Leon a month to finish this bullets. So, don't waste it."_

_Haru took the bullet with a nod and slipped it into her holster. "But, Reborn-chan… The bullet is more than four… So why can't Haru use it more than that?" Reborn's face turned dark as the mention of the bullets, "It's just like the dying will bullet. If you use it more than four, then you'll risk your live too."_

_Haru put her finger at her chin and put another curious face. "But the bullet didn't have any connection to Haru's live…" Reborn sighed before answering solemnly, "The bullet did have connection to your live" "How so?" Reborn face turned grim as he say the words he hated, "It has the power of the dying will bullet. Every time you pulled the trigger, the bullet ate your will of living."_

_Haru gulped and nodded at the mention of the risk of the bullets she had received. It's scary… She pocketed the special bullet carefully before shooting Reborn a weird expression. "What?" Reborn asked in concern, but Haru just shrugged it off and sighed, "Nothing…"_

* * *

Haru shooted the bullet towards the tentacle. The bullet slowly broke into pieces and a lightning flame could be seen bursting out from it wildly. Now Tsuna could see the effect of the bullet. Tsuna stared in amazement before turning to the tentacle that had been bothering him.

The tentacle that is going to reach Lambo stopped for a moment after receiving the shot. The tentacle turned towards Haru and flew to her in an amazing speed. The time the tentacle received the shot, it's the same as before, the bullet disappeared from their sights.

Haru stood still for a moment. Her vision is blurring and the guns she had been holding fell from the both of her hands. She doesn't know why, but her vision is blurring after she had shooted the bullet. It's just like the world around her is spinning and slowly disappearing from her sights. She fell to the ground harshly. Before she fell unconscious, she had thought that it might be the effect of the bullet that Reborn mentioned earlier.

Tsuna appeared out of nowhere and ice could be seen from his gloves, reaching the tentacles in a split second. In a count of minutes, the tentacle had been covered in ice and the ice still continued covering the human shaped thing in a minute.

The human thing stood there with an emotionless expression. Gokudera threw his dynamites at the human shaped thing, followed by an enraged Hibari, ready to bite the stupid looking thing to death.

The ice started to crack after receiving so much attack from the outside and finally, the ice shattered into tiny pieces. Tsuna's HDWM wore off and he sighed in relief that nobody is hurt during the battle, except for a person who had fainted by an unknown reason.

Tsuna walked towards Haru and saw her panting with a faint reddish color on both of her cheeks. His panic started to grow when he saw the red color on her cheek. It wasn't because she blushed at Tsuna, it's because of something else he doesn't know.

"Looks like the bullet had started affecting her." Reborn appeared from nowhere, making his usual entrance with his 'Ciaossu'. "If she keeps this up, I can't say for sure if she's going to live." Reborn sighed before taking Haru's storage ring, "I'm going to keep these bullets safe from her grasp. Don't tell her a thing about this." And with that, he went to the base, wearing his serious face.

Tsuna stared at the tutor's retreating figure before looking at Haru's shivering body. What does Reborn mean by the _effect of the bullet_? He tried to figure out what had made Haru fall unconscious, but he didn't came up with anything.

He sighed before carrying Haru into the base, but an evil laugh had stopped his movements for a moment. Tsuna knew who had laughed at that time. It's him. The marshmallow psycho that had him went through another version of hell. The first version of hell is his training with Reborn, the second is Byakuran's evil doings.

He placed Haru near the base and went to his HDWM. Flames began to burst at his forehead and gloves. He flew to the sky with a dangerous looking eyes and face.

"What's with that?! Your last participant is not registered! EXTREME CHEATING!" Ryohei pointed his fist to Byakuran, complaining about how unfair he is. "Oh, so Mukuro-kun joining this battle isn't an extreme cheating?" Ryohei lowered his fist by the mention of Byakuran's words. Mukuro _did _cheated by participating using a trident.

Yamamoto mouth opened, but no words came from his mouth. Gokudera cursed the wicked pineapple for being dishonest in this life or death battle. Hibari glared at Chrome with an unknown reason, obviously because she is the embodiment of the wicked pineapple spirit. Tsuna stared at Byakuran with eyes full of rage and pure hatred.

Haru had mumbled another thing that made no sense at all, like 'Baka…Tsuna-san is a baka…' Tsuna didn't know why she mumbled words that's not very comforting for him or his concentration. "Is that your girlfriend, Tsunayoshi-kun? I'm jealous." Tsuna's eyebrow twitched hearing another misunderstanding, and the worst thing is, the misunderstanding came from his enemy.

* * *

**~30 Minutes Later~**

Haru's chocolate brown eyes opened slowly after being bothered so many times by none other than the boxing captain and the soon to be Vongola Decimo right hand man. She rubbed her eyes before standing on the ground.

Tsuna is flying on the sky with the help from his box weapon. Judging by the looks of it, things haven't changed so far. So, the battle must have taken place few minutes after she had fainted. She is still wondering to herself why she had fainted at the first place.

Her head felt very heavy when she stood up from her sitting place. It can't be that the bullet had eaten half of her life. She only used it for a count of two times. She quickly shrugged the pain that is starting to spread to her head and to her injured arm and leg.

Another sound could be heard from the direction of Tsuna and Byakuran. Tsuna is panting, while Byakuran only smiled an evil smile at Tsuna. At the time Byakuran smiled an evil smile, they all felt very unpleasant from the smile that Byakuran gave them.

Haru walked towards the battlefield, but fell to the ground due to her aching arm and leg, and not to mention head. She tried to walk like a normal person, but failed due to her injury. At that kind of time, she felt very useless for not helping Tsuna.

She thought that first thing she had to do is to reload her guns. She pulled out her bullets and inserted a new one in. The second thing is to find a helper to stand on the ground. She searched and founded nothing, but an empty street filled with the crack that had decorated it.

She pointed her guns at Byakuran. If she can't help from a close distance, then she will help from a long distance. She shooted three bullets at Byakuran, who dodged it easily, except for the third bullet. The third bullet is cloaked in a massive amount of lightning class flames. That's why Byakuran can't dodge it very easily.

Byakuran turned to the direction of the bullet that had hit him and another surprising view had taken place in front of him. The one that had shooted him is a crybaby and helpless girl. But this girl had a dangerous aura that surrounded her accompanied by a deadly seriousness of hers.

Byakuran stared in amazement at Haru. How much can a girl change after having their resolves? Byakuran smiled an evil smile at Haru before sending his white dragon towards Haru's direction. Haru widened her eyes but remained calm.

When the dragon almost reached her, she dodged it perfectly. It didn't take a high skill or a great reflex to dodge the white dragon that Byakuran sent to attack her. She slowly pulled her gun, but much to her surprise, her hand stopped when she tried to reach the gun.

Byakuran smiled another evil smile, hinting Haru about his doings.

"What?" Haru asked in a dark tone after seeing his smile, most likely a smirk. "You know, it's nothing." Haru shrugged it off and pulled her guns out from her storage ring. She must defeat him in order to bring peace back to her life and Tsuna's.

She pulled the trigger and another huge explosion occurred at the battle arena. Light engulfed the arena and in a flash, Byakuran is nowhere to be found.

Haru sighed seeing her enemy is gone from her sight, also that evil smiles that came from his evil mouth that had been pasted on his evil face. She leaned her back at the base's wall and much to her surprise, her friends is shouting someone's name.

At first, she can't hear it due to her exhaustion, but slowly, the voice reached her ears. It was Tsuna's voice, followed by Ryohei's EXTREME yell.

Their eyes were wide in horror at the sight that had taken place in front of them, but to Haru, it's not very surprising at all. She knew that the evil smirk hinted something bad. Byakuran is flying on the sky, holding someone in his hand. The person is unconscious, maybe it's because of the panic that had attacked the person.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna tried to prevent his panic to take over his brain. Kyoko is there, being held hostage by Byakuran. On the other hand, the EXTREME brother of Kyoko's is yelling in frustration after getting a sight of his little sister, being held hostage.

Haru got her guns ready, just in case if Byakuran will do something weird to Kyoko.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, there's time your love for someone will be tested." Tsuna gave Byakuran an 'I'll kill you' look before asking what did he mean by that. Byakuran just smirked and summoned his dragon to his side. "Well then, shall we test it?"

Byakuran sent the dragon to Haru's direction and Tsuna couldn't help but to feel worried, because at the same time, Byakuran let Kyoko go into a full dive to the ground, with head first.

Haru tightened her grip at her gun. She can't move, she can't dodge the dragon that's going to stab her or worse, eat her if she doesn't move. _Why?_ Haru asked herself why did she can't move her body, and a glimpse of her used bullet had taken place before her eyes. _Damnit!_

Tsuna couln't help but to feel confused. Why didn't Haru move? He asked silently to Haru, who is sweating uncontrollably. He is worried about the both of them. Who is going to get saved by the mafia boss?

"Now, we'll test the power of love." Byakuran smiled another evil smile with a marshmallow in his hand.

* * *

"NO!"

"What are you going to do, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Juudaime…"

"I'll kill you…Byakuran…"

**Next chapter: Choice Battle Ends.**

* * *

**I'm really sorry for this chapter! It's short and it's not very interesting! I'm a beginner...So, don't blame me...**

**And another reason, I watched Angel Beats! not too long ago, and I laughed when a certain someone showed his six pack, it's an amazing anime! And that will cover my reason for updating not-too-late update. (BTW, that anime really made my day by setting me into laughter for a few hours!)**

**Please Review!**


End file.
